


Bad Day

by Lola_Vega



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cullen & Alistair, Cullistair, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Vega/pseuds/Lola_Vega
Summary: Work is causing Cullen to stress, and neglect his adorable boyfriend Alistair.  Alistair is not going to be neglected any longer.M for language and mentions of sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All recognizable content belongs to someone that is not me.

Alistair

Over the last few weeks, Cullen has been a lion. I get it, his job is stressful. He leads the Inquisition's security teams. He has to plan and strategize, he has reports to read, to write. Politicians and very important people to protect. While I am only a Grey Warden. Well, retired now. You know, being on an elite spec ops unit is soooo relaxing. (My wit and sarcasm are part of my wonderful charm) Hunting down the world’s worst monsters and battling creatures that are straight from nightmares. 

Well, since I retired, I picked up a part time job; just to keep busy. I am a consultant/cashier at Cousland Cheese. I added the consultant part because it’s cheese, and aside from Cullen, cheese is my life. I work in a cheese store. (EEEEEEKKKKKK! My dream job.) Talking to people, sampling cheese all day. Okay, so my best friend, Elyssa’s family owns it and she hired me to work. She was also a Grey Warden, my boss actually. I think she just really loves to order me around.

I am at work, stocking some shelves, with Lyssa, going about my day. Updating her on the current Cullen mood, and venting my concern and worries. A typical Wednesday, with my bestest friend.

“Has he even spoken more than five words to you a day this week?” Lyssa asked. 

I shook my head as I popped a small chunk of fresh cheese in my mouth. Perks of the job.  
“Yeeeessssss he has, Night, love you. After I sucked him off. But there was a lot of grunting and moaning. Does that count as words? Then he definitely said more than five words last night. There were a few Oh Maker!’s, and an occasional Andraste! too.” I gave her my signature smirk. 

She scoffed and made a rather rude gesture, like she was trying not to vomit.

“Don’t give me that look, Lyssa! His work’s been keeping him extra busy lately. He’s got some Empress detail coming up and I guess there have been several threats made and he’s stressing. You can’t blame him for that. But it will all be over soon.” 

She rolled her eyes and went back to stocking the smelly Orlesian cheese. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

As I slowly crept towards consciousness, I felt cold; I was always warm when Alistair was sleeping next to me. I reached for him, but only found the crisp sheets that hadn’t been slept on. I opened my eyes to confirm he wasn’t there, then let my head fall back when I remembered he refused to come home last night after I basically told him I didn’t want to be around him. Work has been stressing me out lately and I have been taking my frustrations out on him. And he has been taking it without complaint. Until last night. 

I came home to a very excited Alistair; waiting for me with our favorite Antivan take out and some beer. He was being so patient and kind. I just walked in, took off my tie and headed to the bedroom to take a shower. I knew he was there--waiting--but I just walked past him without even saying hello. 

“Hello grumpy gills. Nice to see you had a SHIT day again. Me? Oh, my day was fine, just work as usual and my boyfriend is IGNORING me yet again!” he grumbled at me. 

I poked my head out of the bedroom, “Don’t start.” pointing my finger at him. 

He just threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh and turned away from me. I did not have the patience to deal with him. I took my shower and as I rinsed all my frustrations away, I thought about what had just transpired between myself and my lover. I sighed. He didn’t deserve any of that. 

“Al.” I called from the bathroom as I dried myself off. No response. Not unusual for my overgrown man child to give me the silent treatment if he was upset. I grabbed a pair of sweats and headed back to the living room. He wasn’t there. Not in the kitchen, guest bathroom, the basement than contained our home gym, the spare room, or the office. I wandered back into the kitchen and there was his note on the fridge. 

Enjoy your dinner and beer. Alone. Like you clearly want.  
A.

Shit. Alistair doesn't leave. He never leaves after an argument, and that certainly wasn't one. I am always the one to take walks; to get some space and clear my head. He was pissed. And if I hadn't figured that out from him leaving, there was a drawing of a hand flipping me off on the bottom of the paper to spell it out for me.

“Fuck!” I slammed my fist on the counter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

Lyssa was pissed when I showed up on her doorstep, soaked through from the rain, eyes red and nose puffy with a duffle bag over my shoulder. She sighed and let me in.

“I'm gonna kill him, Ali!” She yelled from the kitchen as I changed into the dry clothes I’d grabbed and stuffed in a bag as he took his shower; the door slightly ajar to hear.

"I don't have the energy to stop you." I responded as my phone began to vibrate with an incoming call. Wearing my favorite sweats, I left the comfort of the spare bedroom looking down at my phone, "He's calling. I don't want to talk to him." I hollered as I headed towards the kitchen.

“Then let me!” she snatched my phone out of my hand before I could blink. I plop down in the chair, slamming my head onto my arms on the table. “He doesn't want to speak to you right now. So leave a message after the beep and GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!!!!” she promptly hit the end button. 

“Ooooooohhhhh. Do you need chocolate? I didn’t think you started until next week.”

“Shut up Ali. I am not on my period right now. I just don’t like seeing my best friend hurting.” She grabs my hand and pulls me up from the chair to the freezer. She clearly wants me to get the ice cream out, while she grabs bowls and toppings. My phone starts to beep. A strangled half whine half sob escapes me. 

Asshole: Al, whats going on? Talk to me. 8:40 pm

“You changed his name to asshole?” She grins.

I couldn’t help the small smile pulling at my lips. “If the shoe fits.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

“He doesn’t want to talk to you right now. So leave a message after the beep and GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!!!”

Dammit, he’s with Elyssa. I should have know that’s where he would go. They are close. Doing all their secret Warden stuff together for years. Traveling, fighting, laughing, saving the world. I shouldn’t resent their friendship and closeness. I was a Templar. I had my own brothers and sisters that I had fought with, bonded with. I had been apart of that camaraderie shared amongst soldiers. The problem was I had no one left, and I suppose, I am jealous that they get to stay together after their service.

Al, what’s going on? Talk to me. 8:40 pm

A: You mean like you have talked to me lately? 8:47pm

I deserve that. I haven’t exactly been the best boyfriend lately. I’m sorry. Come home and we can talk. 8:48 pm

A: Nah. I’m good. Gonna chill w/Lyssa 8:55 pm

Al. Come home. Please. Or at least call me. 8:55 pm

Alistair? 9:15 pm

I start to pace the living room. Alistair never does anything like this. What if I fucked things up for good this time. What if he just wants it all to end. Panic begins to set in. I need a cigarette. Thankfully, I have some hidden in my SUV. Alistair hates me smoking. I’d mostly quit; only having one or two when I am really stressed. And this week had me really stressed. So I’d bought a new pack. 

Alistair, please. 10:00 pm

I lit my cigarette and took a long drag. My nerves are frayed. One after the other, I continue smoking, sitting on one of the chairs on the back porch. Head in my hands, I check my phone again. Nothing.

Al. I get you are pissed, and you have every right to be angry with me after treating you so poorly. Please come home so we can talk about this. Please. 10:30 pm

I finish my cigarette and head into the house. It’s going to be a long night. I send out a text to Cass letting her know that I will not be into work tomorrow. She can handle everything. We don’t have a detail to provide, just starting to gather details for the next job. She’s more than capable. I stretch my neck to loosen the muscles. There is a headache starting, and that is the last thing I need right now. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

She rolls her eyes at the message that just came through. “No shit, Templar. That's why he left. He’s normally not this daft.” She looks at me. I shrug. Not really wanting to fuel the fire.

“I should go home.” I look down at my phone. He is begging. 

“NO! You are going to teach him a lesson. You are going to treat him exactly like how he’s treating you.” Lyssa has that look in her eye. The one she would always get when someone wanted her to do them a “favor”. Or when I started complaining about lack of food. She could kill with that look. I am scared. When she had that look, you shut up and followed orders. There was no arguing with that woman. I have tried. I have seen others try. It didn’t end well for them. I think I’m still alive only because she has a soft spot for me. 

She turns the phone on vibrate and pulls on my arm. 

“Ok, Come on Ali, let's go watch some trashy reality tv and rot our brains.” pushing me to the living room. I look back at my phone in her hand once more, ready to cry. I fall onto the couch, sprawled out. Lyssa grabs a blanket off the back and shoves my feet to the floor. She sits next to me, throwing it over the both of us. She leans into my side. I sigh and wrap an arm around her. This is comfort. This is what we used to do after all the horrible things we had seen as Wardens. We always had each other. 

“It’s gonna be okay Ali.” She whispers to me. 

“Can’t be as bad as that whole Morrigan thing, right?” I try to make a joke, and fall flat on my face. Neither of us are proud of what we did in that situation. But it was the only way we both walked away. One of us would have died. 

I shudder at the thought of having to live without her. Cullen may be the love of my life, by Lyssa is my other half. After 15 minutes I am done. I can’t handle anymore Real housewives of Val Royeaux.

A: Sucks being ignored doesn’t it. 11:45pm

Lyssa is being brutal tonight. 

“Alright. I'm going to bed.” I stood, taking a step towards the room.

“Leave the phone.” She points at the couch. I stick my bottom lip out in protest, but she just shakes her head. I stomp down the hall to the guest bedroom and slam the door. “I'm not the one ignoring you. Don't be mad at me!” she calls after me.

It is just after midnight when she opens the door and tosses my phone on the bed.  
“Love you Ali bear.” She whispers. I look at the recent messages and I can only imagine Cullen’s face at this point. He is either really upset, or really pissed off. The tears start to fall silently. I don’t want this. I don’t want to hurt him, but I don’t want to be ignored anymore either.

The next morning I return home by eight. Finding Cullen’s cigarettes on the back porch after parking my truck by the garage. Three left in the pack. I shake my head. So much for quitting. I sighed, He’s probably only smoking because you wouldn’t talk to him or come home, I told myself. I take a deep breath and unlock the door leading into the kitchen. I go into the bedroom and set my bag down. Cullen comes out of the bathroom, his shirt open, and curls wild. He stops as soon as he sees me. He looks like shit.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

It’d been the worst night I’d had in years. Since meeting Alistair, my PTSD had become more manageable. I was sleeping without nightmares. I could go into public places and not feel like I was going to be attacked. With him gone, the nightmares returned with a vengeance. 

I couldn’t move, or speak. He is standing there, then states the obvious, “You look like shit.”. 

I nod. 

Alistair gathers up the laundry in the bedroom.

“Found your cigarettes. On the back porch.” He turned away from me, picking up a few of his socks off the floor. Leaving his back to me. 

I take a few steps forward. “I'm sorry.” I whisper. 

He stills, but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t turn to me. The tears start to sting my eyes. “Alistair.” he turns to me then, and cut me off with a kiss. I hold him close, tears streaking my face. He is so much more than I deserve. 

“Cullen.” he moans my name and I almost lose it. He pulls away. “Please don't ignore me. You know I hate it. Especially when you do it.” 

I nod vigorously. He had told me about his childhood fairly early in our relationship. Being shipped off as the bastard son of Maric Theirin, to Maric’s dead wife’s brother. He’d provided basic necessities but Al was never really welcome. Eamon’s wife, Isolde, made sure he knew he wasn't wanted, before she finally got him shipped off to the chantry orphanage. Despite his awful childhood, he was kind and happy. 

Lost in my head, I hadn't realised that he left the bedroom. I found him throwing clothes to the washer. “I really am sorry. Just work...” He stiffens as I start to apologize and turns to me. 

“Cullen. I can and will take a lot of shit from people. But I shouldn't have to from you. You say you love me, but then…” he sighs and turns back to throw detergent in and start the wash. His shoulders sag. “I don't know how much more I can take. Of all this.” He motions to everything, dropping his head. 

“I will do better. I swear.” I take a small step towards him. 

He scrunches up his face and scoffs at me. “I've heard that before.” There is a bite in his tone and sidesteps around me, heading into the kitchen. 

I fucked up. Taking the one person I cannot live without, for granted. Maker help me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

I walk away from him. It hurts so bad to see him like this. I know he is reprimanding himself. I head back into the bedroom to shower and get ready for work. He is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. My phone beeps.

Lyssa:Love you Ali bear. But you better not be late for work again. 8:45am

Be there soon. 8:46am

I slide my phone into my pocket. “Im off to work.” 

Cullen snaps his head up to look at me. “Will you be coming home after work or stay at Elyssa’s again tonight?” 

I can see the fear in his eyes. I grab my keys and reach for the door. “ I will be home after work. That woman loves trashy t.v. and I can’t take anymore What Not to Wear with Madam Vivienne and Dorian. Would it kill her to let me watch The Curse of Ostagar, The Wilds Swamp People, or Forged in Orzammar?! ” 

“Alistair. Wait..” He runs over to me. “I love you.” He rubs the back of his neck, but I see the love in his beautiful, golden eyes. 

“Love you too.” I walk out to my truck. 

As I pull out of the driveway, it starts. Groaning, I begin my short drive to work. “Andraste preserve me! Why in the Void am I being punished today?!” 

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I’ve come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left it’s seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

A sob escapes me. 

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone’  
‘Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

I can’t even stop the tears if I wanted to! Why? Why in the maker’s name is this song on?!

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
No one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

“Andraste’s tits!” I curse the offending radio.

“Fools” said I, “You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you”  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said “The words of the prophets  
Are written in the subway walls  
And whispered in the sounds of silence”

I am ugly crying before work! Snatching some napkins I wipe my face and take a few moments to calm myself. I still have 8 minutes until my shift.

“You have 2 minutes to punch in.” Lyssa is waiting for me at the door smiling. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I grumble, still trying to contain my emotional outburst.

“How did it go?” I shrug as I put the work apron with a giant cheese wheel and Cousland Cheese embroidered on it around my head. 

She feels my forehead. “No fever. So what's got you so quiet. You're never quiet.” I just glare at her. 

“He's scared. He was smoking, and by the looks of him this morning, his nightmares came back.” 

She frowns. As angry as she is at Cullen right now, she likes him. He makes me happy, treats me well, normally. Cullen hadn't had nightmares in months, from his service in the Templars. 

“Ali, maybe you should take the day off. I shouldn't have told you to be at work.” she looks down at her hands, wringing them. “Cullen and you need to fix this.” 

“He's a big boy, he can handle a few hours on his own. I will text him on my break.” I walk over to a lady looking at the Orlesian cheese, done with this conversation.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

I need to make this up to Al. I have been horrible to be around lately. As I look around the small house we were renting, I get an idea. I grab my tablet and start searching.

I’d become so consumed in my task that I don't hear my phone beep as it goes off several times. Or the ringing from the bedroom. It isn't until Alistair burst through the door, yelling for me that I set aside my tasks. He is just gaping at me. “Why do you have a phone if you don't answer it?!! Andraste’s flaming sword, Cullen! I was so worried! But here you are, sitting on the couch, doing nothing!” He is panicking. 

“Sorry, I was distracted.” I stood from the couch. 

“Well, obviously! Dammit Cullen, you gave me a heart attack.” Al was taking deep breathes to calm himself. 

“I have a surprise for you.” I smirk at him. 

Al narrows his eyes at me. 

“Don't look at me like that. I… I want to make it up to you. I have been such an ass lately.” 

He snorts in agreement. 

I rub the back of my neck. Now doubting my plans. I take a step towards him, tablet in hand to show him. 

He takes it looking it over, then looks back at me. “Lake Calenhad resort? Cullen this is a weekend trip! This weekend” 

I smile at him. “Yeah.” I wrap my arms around his waist. “Well, I thought we could leave all this,” pull him close “and just spend some time together.” leaning into his neck “Just us. No work.” I lightly kiss his lips. “No distractions. We leave tomorrow at 4. Right after you are done with work. I already talked to Elyssa. She's getting your shift covered for Saturday.” 

He pulls back from me. A look of shock on his face. He smiles, and pulls me in for a kiss. When it ends I lean my forehead against his. “I love you, and I need to show you, how much you mean to me.” 

A small sob escapes him. If I know anything about this wonderful, kind, sweet man, is that he is a hopeless romantic. He laughs. Maker’s breath! I love that laugh. It will always put a smile on my face.


	2. Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend trip Cullen planned. Lots of surprises.

Cullen

“Do you have everything packed that you need, love?” I asked Alistair while he was in the shower, getting ready for work. 

“Just need to throw a few things in that I need to use first, before work.”

I look up from my suitcase to the open bathroom door. “Okay, just make sure you have everything packed before you go.” I made a mental note to stop at the store and pick a few things up. “Is there anything you want me to pick up for you today?” 

He shut off the water and walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I don’t think so.” 

I couldn’t help staring for a moment. He had a magnificent body. The little droplets of water rolling down the hard planes of his chest, down the curves of stomach, disappearing into the thin trail of ginger-blonde hair starting just below his belly button. 

“Um, not that I mind when you openly ogle me, but I do have to be to work in thirty minutes and Lyss will be here in fifteen.” There was a gleam in his eye. 

I lick my lips, which are suddenly dry, and clear my throat. “Sorry.” I move to leave the room then stop. I turn to him and smirk. “Well, Elyssa won’t be here for a bit.” 

He raises an eyebrow as I cross the room to him and fall to my knees. I slowly run my hands up his incredible thighs. “Culle” he gasps as I take him in my hand, and slowly pull the towel free from his body. He smells incredible as I lean in and look up to him. I lick my lips and smile. “You are an evil man.” he whines as I take him in my mouth.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

“Well, good morning Ali.” She is giving me a look. A large toothy grin. And now, I’m afraid. She hands me a to go coffee cup.

Almost to work, I cracked. She has been so quiet and I don’t like it. 

“What?” I exclaim. Not sure why she is so happy, One, she hates mornings. Two, she hates picking me up because you are never on time for anything Ali! 

“You look happy. So Cullen told you about the trip and you guys have very clearly made up. And had loads of make-up sex.” She glances over to me. 

“Yes, yes and, YEEEESSSS! Speaking of, Cullen said you are getting my shift covered for tomorrow. When did you talk to him?” I looked over at her sipping from my coffee she so wonderfully provided this morning. And thankfully too. With Cullen’s little stunt this morning I wasn’t able to caffeinate. And I really did need it. We were up late last night. 

“Ha. Yeah, so right after you ran out in a panic because he wasn’t answering, he messaged me online, apologizing and explaining his plan. He asked if I would be able to get it covered because he needed take you away. And we all know you are a hopeless romantic and needed this, so how could I possibly say no.” She turned into the parking lot. “He actually thanked me for being such a bitch the other night. Said he really needed someone to wake him up. Told him anytime he needed a smack I would be happy to help.” We got out of the car and started walking up to the door. She handed me her coffee so she could get her keys into the door.

“Well, I appreciate you getting it covered.” We walked over to the break area and set our stuff down. “Between that and the coffee, it’s why I love you and you are my best friend.” I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around. The giggles that ensued drew the attention of Fergus and he just shook his head as he looked around the corner. Chuckling he went back to his office. 

“Okay, you giant! Put me down before I have to hurt you!” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

I climbed in the car to go get my beloved. Work knew that until Monday, I was completely unavailable. Cass had made sure everyone knew I wasn’t to be bothered and that everything would go to her instead. It was her idea to take Al away for the weekend. When I had texted her Thursday evening she had suggested I take off the entire weekend. She had told me this would happen if I always brought work home. I need to get her something nice. 

After a few minutes Alistair came out, arm linked through Elyssa’s. He pulled her over to me when she tried to go to her car. 

I gave her a small wave and she smiled back. “Have a good trip guys.” 

Alistair hugged her tight, pressed his cheek to the top of her hair and said, “Love you. Don’t kill anyone without me!” She giggled. 

“Never. You are my tank. Always and forever. Enjoy yourselves and don’t get knocked up!” She points at Alistair, laughing.

He rolls his eyes. “Pretty sure we are safe! And Wynn already had the where babies come from talk with me, when she thought we were caboodling in your tent, and not reading swords and shields, giggling like school girls.”

I couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted from my chest.

“It was quite embarrassing! She did it in front of the Bitch, and Zevran!” With that Elyssa stopped laughing, and gave him a sad smile.

I have heard of the BItch before. Morrigan is her actual name. They have mentioned her, but they never talked about her long, or went into much detail. 

“Okay, you guys should get going. Drive safe.” She shut the door and I put the car into gear. Alistair watched her in the side mirror and sighed. 

I reached for his hand, “Everything okay?”

“Oh, umhm.” he went quiet again. 

“Alistair.” I looked at him. He looked somber. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think anythings wrong?” He wouldn’t meet my gaze. 

“Love, do you want to stay home? Or go somewhere else? We could”

“NO! I mean, I do want to go to the resort, it’s just, I was stuck for a moment in my head. Sorry.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he shook his head. “Okay, well I figure we should be at the resort by six, six thirty at the latest.” I squeezed his hand in mine.

______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

The drive was filled with moments of idle chatter and music. I was stuck in my head for most of the drive. Thinking about the past. Thinking about Morrigan usually puts me in a sour mood. Knowing that I have a child, that was created for the single purpose to save myself and Lyssa, has always been the one thing I regret most. Not that I wouldn’t do it again to save my bestie. Just perhaps, force that witch to allow me to be involved in the kid’s life. 

I still haven’t told Cullen about that situation. We have been together for two years, and I am still afraid of how he will react to that news. Hey, so, I have a kid that I am not allowed to see or even know if it’s a boy or girl. What’s the point of telling him? It’s not like I will ever meet the kid. And if he leaves me because of it, then what? I still don’t have my kid and I’ve lost the love of my life. I really hate her now, but I won’t let her ruin my weekend with Cullen.

When we finally arrive I have shaken my mood and was just excited to be away. Until I noticed how pale he had gotten getting the bags out of the car. 

“Are you alright?” I take my bag from him and place a hand on his arm. He just nods. It’s a damn migraine, I can tell, even if he won’t say anything. 

Cullen gets us checked in and when we finally arrive into our room he says something about it. “Alistair. The drive has made me a bit tired. Do you mind if I lay down for an hour? Then we can get dinner and do whatever after.”

“Just an hour? Maybe we should just order room service and call it a night. Do you need me to grab your meds and some water?” I move to his suitcase and pull out his med bag. 

“No. I just need an hour to rest and then we can go explore, figure out what we want to do. I will meet you in the restaurant in an hour. Go see what you can find. “ He sits on the bed and kicks off his boots. “I will be fine. Go. Don’t miss out just because I’m a bit tired.” He lays down on the bed.

“Cullen, I don’t mind staying with you. I know your migraines take a lot out of you. I mean, pretty sure this whole trip was for us to spend time together.” He is shaking his head.

“I will see you in an hour. Go plan the rest of the weekend for us.” He is setting an alarm on his phone. 

I made my way down to the little village that the resort was in. Shops lined the streets. Finding nothing of interest there I headed back to the resort. I have wasted enough time that Cullen should be down in about twenty minutes. Finding nothing of interest for one to do, I decided to just go wait in the restaurant at the bar.

“Hi. Who would leave you waiting, where someone else could come snatch you up?” A woman approaches me. She is pretty enough, I guess. Blonde, fake boobs, caked in make up. Probably in her mid twenties.

“Oh, um, well they will be here in a bit.” Please don’t make me tell you, you're not my type. 

She sighs, “You have been waiting for ten minutes.” she runs a finger up my forearm. 

“That’s because I’m early. Wasn’t anything else fun to do so.” I shrugged. Dammit Cullen you better get your ass down here.

“Well,” she had her hand on my bicep now, “I could come up with something fun to do.”

“Maker’s balls!” I practically yelled. “Look I’m sure you are a really lovely person, but”

She pressed her finger to my lips. SHE PRESSED HER FINGER TO MY LIPS!!!!! Yuck. 

“Sssshhhhh. I know of a better way to use your mouth.” I gaped at her.

“Unless you have a cock, I won’t use my mouth. And my boyfriend gets pretty jealous and possessive.” My voice starts getting higher the faster I talk.

“Yes, I do. Alistair, who is your new friend?” Cullen arrives. Thank the Maker!

“Um, well I don’t actually know her name. But, so happy to see you’re feeling better.” I stand and move next to Cullen. He places his arm around my back and his hand possessively on my hip. Oh, he’s jealous. I love it when he gets like this. So much more fun for me.

“Shall we get some dinner then, love?” There is something primal in his eyes. Like this intruder is actually trying to take his most prised possession. I have no words. My throat is dry. I’m so turned on. I nod and he smiles at the woman while she glares at him. He leads me from the bar to a hostess at a pedestal. I feel his fingers tighten on me as we leave her behind us. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

I will admit, seeing Al talk to that woman set something off in me. He get’s hit on all the time, he’s attractive. I usually laugh when it’s women. It's the men that bother me. Alistair is a good, kind person. He literally has a heart of gold. He is so much more than I deserve. He always laughs when someone attempts to hit on me. I am not a people person, and my anxiety jumps with new people. As awkward as we both are, he is far better than I am at turning people down.

Dinner was fine but I don’t remember much about what we ate. Al kept giving me these looks like he couldn’t wait to be back in our room. And here we are now, making out against the door. He is pinned between me and our room. Kisses becoming sloppy as I try to get the card in the lock and door open. I can feel him, hard already. He keeps pressing his thigh into me and now I’m half hard, struggling to get the blasted door open, because all I can think about is him. 

“Mmmmm. Love, let me open the door, then I will have my way with you.” I break away long enough to whisper in his ear. Nipping at his lobe. I feel him shudder against me. 

“Promise?” He just looks at me. 

“Yes.” I growl at him. I run the pad of my thumb over his lips. “These will be busy in a moment.” His eyes light up as I get the door open. I push him in and slam it shut behind us.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

“Mmnn.” Cullen is nuzzling my neck when I wake up. The light coming through a small crack in the curtains, right in my eyes. Cullen’s bare chest is pressed tight to my back. I sigh. “It’s too bright. And early.” I throw my arm over my eyes to block the offending sun. 

Cullen chuckles as he places a kiss right below my ear. “It’s nine-thirty.” He doesn’t even pull away when he says it! I can feel the rumble in his chest as his breath hits my ear. He is doing this on purpose! 

“Annnnnnndddddd? Why do I care what time it is?” I turn over so I can face him. “I don’t have any plans, no work, nowhere to be. I can stay in bed all day, with you.” I quickly kiss his lips.

“What? You don’t want breakfast? Are you feeling alright? You never pass up meal time.” He smirks at me. Maker damn that smirk and scar. “You want to stay in bed all weekend? We can go hiking, kayaking, wander around the village, there is a go-kart track and mini golf place.” He moves up onto one elbow looking down at me. 

“All of that requires me to not be snuggled up to your naked body.” I am pouting. It’s not that all that stuff doesn’t sound fun, it’s just I rarely get him alone, without his work grabbing his attention at home. Emails, texts, calls. Him slouched over his laptop at his desk, making dinner with his tablet close to send and check messages. 

“Love, whats going on in that beautiful head of yours?” He starts rubbing small circles on my cheek with his thumb. I turn into the touch.

I sigh. “Cullen, it’s just i don’t get you to myself much. Yes, we have sex at home, but one night away and it isn’t just sex. It feels like we are making love again, like two years ago when we got together. It’s like the six months that we have been living together, we are just… Ugh I don’t know!” I pull at my hair. 

He moved so he is sitting against the headboard next to me. “Like we are just living together and I take you being there for granted.” He sighs. “I know I can be difficult, and stubborn. But you really are the best thing that’s happened to me. Ask Mia, she agrees.” He takes my hand. “Alistair, I am lost without you. It’s why I refuse to go to all the away meetings and any out of town work. I send Rylen to oversee all that.” He rubs at the back of his neck. “You are what keeps me grounded. I don’t know if I would even be alive now, if I hadn’t met you.”

I look into those golden eyes, “Cullen.” He gently kisses hand. 

“Alistair. I...I love you. More than anything.” This man will be the death of me! I can see the tears building in his eyes and he wipes one of mine away. He leans in to kiss me. And just like that the moment is broken. My stomach decides it will not be ignored. Cullen starts laughing. It’s contagious. “Well, order room service, and then we can go do something.”

“Fine, but after breakfast can I get something from you?” I ask.

He looks at me with concern, “Anything.”

I smirk, “Great, I need more shower sex. Our shower isn’t nearly spacious enough to have so much fun, and I plan on taking advantage of that”

He laughs, and kisses me.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

After a large breakfast and making sure Al is completely satisfied in the shower, we head down to the village. We decided on mini-golf and go-karting for the morning.

We walked hand in hand to our destination. “I hope you are ready to get beat in mini-golf Templar.” Alistair is smiling as we walk up to the first hole.

“In your dreams Warden.” I set my red ball down and sink it in the hole on the first put.

Alistair scoffs. “We are just getting started.” He places his blue ball and also makes it on the first hit.

We finish our game, that has become quite the competition and drawn the attention of a few families playing around us. In the end we really didn’t know who won, but it wasn’t about that anyway. It was about the fun and time we spent together. Laughing and smiling we walked over to the go-karts. The sun was shining and watching Al with his head thrown back smiling and laughing was exactly what I needed. 

“I’m hungry. I think we need to get lunch.” Al is looking at all the restaurants and food vendors as we walk down the street. 

“You are always hungry.” He pouts at me. I sigh and throw my arm around his neck pulling him closer. “Alright, where would you like to eat?”

“Anywhere.” We settle on a small cafe and get burgers. He is one of the most fit people I have ever met, but he can and will eat anything without gaining weight.  
“I am going to have to put some extra time in the gym next week for all this.” I mention to him.

“Nah, I’ll help you burn off all the extra calories.” He winks and me and laughs.

I nearly choke on my water.

I shake my head at the amazing man that I am lucky to call mine. “So kayaking this afternoon?”

“Sounds like fun.” He drinks the last of his soda and sighs. “I’m stuffed.”

I snort. “Well, you ate your fries, a half pound burger, a third of my burger and half my fries. I would hope so, seeing as breakfast was only four hours ago.” 

True to my man-child’s nature he sticks his tongue out at me. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

We spent the afternoon paddling around the lake. An hour or so before sunset we decided to stay on the small beach since it wasn’t overly crowded now. I sat with my legs on either side of Cullen talking, while he leaned back into my chest, soon the deep pinks, oranges, and purples streaking the sky.

Cullen had been quiet for a few minutes, when he turned his head towards me. “Marry me?”

“What?!” I am taken aback. We have never, ever talked about the future in that way. 

He scrambles up. Panic on his face. “I mean, I just thought you…”

“Are you serious?” Please be serious. He nods.

“I wasn’t lying or exaggerating when I said you keep me grounded, or that I don’t even know if I’d be alive if I hadn’t met you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” He’s blushing and doing that thing, rubbing the back of his neck. “I love you, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. If that’s something you want as well.”

I am gaping at him. My mind is telling my mouth to scream yes, but it won’t move. He’s starting to pull back and looking at the ground. NO! Dammit something needs to work. “Yes.” It comes out as a whisper but he hears it. 

He snaps his head up to look at me. “Yes!” Its louder this time. “Yes, I will marry you ,my noodle!” He groans but is smiling as I pull him to me and cover him in kisses. 

I am unbelievably happy in this moment. My fiance’s arm is wrapped around my waist holding me close as we make our way back to the resort. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

The rest of Saturday we did spend in bed, only getting out to get our dinner. I never thought I would be engaged, let alone in love. Yet, here I am, my chest pressed to Alistair’s chest, with his arms holding me tight to him, soft snores and even breathing relaxing me. I hadn’t planned on proposing. It just seemed right. We were happy and content watching the sky. It was perfect really. 

“Mia’s gonna kill you.” came a mumble from my neck.

“Hmmm, why?” I ask as I pull back a bit to better hear him.

“You didn’t have a ring for me, and you didn’t do it with the family around.” He still hasn’t opened his eyes.

“Well, she should be happy we were away, because of the” I clear my throat, “after effects and excitement. I don’t think she would appreciate me calling to the Maker all hours of the night and you cursing Andraste’s name.” I smile at him. 

He chuckles and opens his eyes. “No, I don’t think she would be happy with either of us. Explaining to the kids why we are both a bit sore and walking funny. ‘Well, since Uncle Cullen wants to get married I was so happy, I had to fuck him senseless, then let him do the same to me.” 

I groan at him and get out of bed. “We should get moving. Shower sex one more time before it isn’t ours to use anymore?”

He lets out a heavy sigh and throws off the blankets, revealing his naked body. “I suppose if it will make you happy. The things I do for you.”

“Mmmm, you know you love it Mr. Sarcastic.” He gets out of the bed following me to the bathroom.

“Hey, it will be Mr. Sarcastic hyphen Rutherford at some point in the future.” He catches up to me and wraps his arms around me from behind. 

“In the very near future I hope.” I turn in his arms and kiss him. 

He starts walking me back to the shower, deepening the kiss. He’s not usually dominant but this morning I have a feeling I will be submitting to his will. He reaches down and starts to stroke himself. “Suck me.” He breaks away and I move down his body. I take over stroking his incredible length and he places a hand on my head, grabbing my hair. I relax as I take him in my mouth. His grunting and moaning have me hard instantly. I work my tongue around his head and he tugs on my hair to move me closer. I relax my throat as I swallow all of him.

“Maker Cullen. You are going to make me cum before I even get to be in you, if you keep that up.”

I look up to see his face, pleasure written all over it. He tugs at my hair. “I need you.” He whimpers. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

This weekend has been incredible, I don’t want it to end. “Can we stay here forever?” 

Cullen is loading the bags in the back of the car. He laughs. “Love, you know we have to get back. What would Elyssa do without you?” 

“Probably replace me with Zevran. Pretty sure he let a few guys past him to try and kill me in more than one fight, to take my place as Lyssa’s bestest friend forever.” I sound bitter. Well I am a bit, still.

Cullen stands and I suddenly can’t breath. He is wearing a deep red t-shirt that is stretching perfectly across his muscles, jeans that make his ass irresistible, and his aviator sunglasses. He didn’t bother with his hair this morning as much as usual so it's mostly just wild curls. 

“What are you staring at?” He asks.

“Pffft. YOU!” Obviously.

He shakes his head at me smiling. “Okay, you ready to go then?”

I notice I am not the only one starring at him. There are three women also enjoying the sight of my fiance. I glare at each of them, then move to give him a quick kiss before getting in the car. 

He’s oblivious to me marking my territory as he moves to start the drive home.

We are on the road for an hour when my phone beeps.  
Lyssa: I miss you! Please tell me you will be home soon! 2:02 pm

“Elyssa?” Cullen asks.

“Of course. Apparently she misses me.” 

“Or she needs to know if she has to put Zevran on notice for best friend duties.” He teases.

That ass is smirking when I look at him. He grabs my hand and places a chaste kiss on my knuckles. “Oh, ha ha.”

Yes. We are on our way back as we speak. 2:04pm

Oh guess what I got this weekend! 2:04pm

Lyssa: 8======D ~~ 2:05pm

Woman! You have a filthy mind! Just for that I’m not telling you now. 2:05pm

And it’s much bigger. And thicker. ;P 2:05pm 

Lyssa: Shudders* Did NOT need to know THAT about your boyfriend

Yeah, that’s the thing. He isn’t my boyfriend anymore. 2:06pm

Lyssa: WHAT?!!!!! WTF! Why did I have to work your shift if you guys broke up anyway?! I gonna kill him! 2:07pm

HAHAHA! Easy killer. He’s my fiance now! 2:08pm

Lyssa: Andraste’s Fat Ass!! Who proposed, you or him? WHY did I know NOTHING of this???!!!! 2:09pm

Before I can even answer her texts she’s calling me. Cullen looks confused.

“Hello, my…” I answer but she cuts me off.

“Spill it Therein! I want details! When? Where? How?” She is yelling and I move the phone away from my ear. 

Cullen starts to laugh as he moves us through traffic. “Ugh, stop asking questions and I MIGHT be able to answer some. Okay, so Saturday, at sunset, on the beach. Cullen asked.” This should cover it.

After fifteen minutes of going over the details and excited squealing, Lyssa is satisfied enough until we can get together tomorrow. Cullen navigates us off the highway, down the ramp and into a gas station parking lot. “Do you want to eat here or when we get home?” He points to the Dalish diner. 

Eh. “Elven food makes me gassy.” I frown.

“That’s a no, then.” He grimaces.

I shrug. “It tends to be bland anyway and they don’t like to use cheese. I’ll just grab some snacks from inside and we can eat at home.”

“You mean, I can cook dinner when we get home.” He starts to fill the car with fuel. 

“Well, unless you would prefer me to cook, you know, set off all the fire alarms and not have anything edible to eat once we clear out the smoke.” I give him my best grin. The one that makes him give into me every time. 

He sighs. “Grab some snacks.” He shoos me inside.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Cullen

Home. “Ugh. I need to pee so bad.” Al bolts out of the car.

“I told you to go at the gas station and to not get that large of a soda.” I tell him as he moves across the driveway with lightning speed. 

He flips me off when he gets the door open. I can’t help the smile that spreads. That is the man I love, and want to spend the rest of my life with. I grab our bags and head in the house. 

For the first time, in a long time, I am happy to be looking to a future filled with love, laughter, and happiness. 

“What’s wrong?” Alistair comes into the kitchen holding his phone, looking like he’s seen a ghost.

“I have to tell you something.” He’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

I answer it and a woman with dark hair is standing there. Alistair pales. “Well, well, well. Looks like you have made quite a life for yourself Alistair.”


	3. Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair meets up with Morrigan!

Alistair

“What do you want?” She can’t be here! I haven’t told Cullen yet. 

“Why do I need something?” She asks. Seeing Cullen she smiles. “I see Alistair is still a fool and hasn’t learned any manners. I am Morrigan.” She reaches her hand out to Cullen. He hesitates to shake it, glancing at me.

“You always want something. In fact, you will not do anything that you don’t benefit from in some way.” I’m pissed. 

BITCH! 911! My house! 3:32pm

Lyssa: FUCK! Be right there. 3:33pm

“Such slander.” She whips back towards me. “Telling people awful things about me, are we?” She nods towards Cullen.

“Only that you are a complete and utter BITCH!” My fists are clenched tight. 

Cullen tries to intervene at this point. He’s still a bit confused but he knows who she is. “Alistair, why don’t you and Morrigan, sit down and talk?” 

“Because there’s nothing for us to talk about.” I yell at him.

“Oh, I beg to differ. There’s the fact that you” I cut her off.

“You do not get to come into my home and start shit! If you want to talk we can talk, but it won’t be here.” I glance at Cullen.

She nods. “I see. Perhaps you have finally grown a backbone, then again, you probably haven’t told him.”

“OUT!” I yell at her. She moves to the door. She looks at me, and there is a hint of something in her eyes. Sorrow? Remorse? No, not her. She doesn’t have feelings. She places a piece of paper in my hand. 

“When you are ready to talk, here is my number.” She walks out the door.

I am so angry. I haven’t seen her in ten years and she shows up now! 

“Alistair. What’s going on?” Fuck my life! Cullen saw and heard everything. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

Alistair is pacing the living room. I have never seen him quite like this. “Love,”

He shakes his head. “Wait for Lyssa.” He won’t look at me. 

I move closer to him but he moves away from me. 

“Alistair, talk to me. Whatever it is, we can handle it.”

He lets out a sharp bark of laughter. “You don’t know that.”

“Then tell me! Dammit Alistair, talk to me and”

He pulls at his hair in frustration. “Please Cullen. Just wait for Lyss. She can explain it better than I can.”

I’m becoming more frustrated with him by the second. I want to shake it out if him, whatever it is. “Fine! Let me know when she gets here then.” I go down to the gym. I need to hit something, and slam the door behind me.

I can hear footsteps above me. Alistair is not graceful or quiet. Elyssa on the other hand is almost impossible to hear. I guess tonight she doesn’t care if she’s heard, I know the second she enters the house. Their voices are too muffled to know what they are saying but I am certain Al is sobbing at this point. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

“Tell me what happened.” Lyssa moves me to sit in a chair. 

I’m too busy crying to explain. “Alistair Therein!” She uses her Commander voice. 

I snap my head up. It’s orders. I can do orders. They don’t require me to think. “Tell me what happened. Now.”

I take a breath. “I got an email, said Morrigan was asking about me and trying to find me. I’m assuming”

“Leliana.” I nod.

“I was going to tell Cullen about that thing.. I figured if she’s looking for me, it’s going to come out and better to have told him myself than for her to.” I lower my head to my hands. “Why? Can’t she just stick to her word once in her life and stay gone? Lyss, if she let’s me meet the kid, then takes off again… I don’t think I am going to be okay with that.” I whisper the last part. 

She holds me close as I break down once more. I tighten my arms around her and she places her chin on the top of my head. “What if Cullen...”

“What about me?” He comes up from the basement.

Lyssa moves to stand between him and me. As if he poses a threat that she will take out. He’s angry and frustrated. I don’t blame him. 

I nudge Lyssa to tell him. She sighs. “I can’t tell you everything because it’s classified” he rolls his eyes in annoyance “but in a particular mission we were on, only a Warden could kill the monster. The Warden that kills it, dies. We,” she motions between herself and me, “were the only two left in Ferelden after the most senior officer was killed.” 

Cullen’s eyes grew big at the realization he could have never met me. He opens his mouth to speak but Lyssa puts her hand up to silence him. “Let me finish, please. Morrigan, you met her tonight, knew of a ritual that would save both is us. I don’t know how it worked, so don’t ask. It required a child be conceived of a Warden.” She points at me. “Only Warden with the right parts in the entire country.”

“You’re a father?” He looks at me. The shock is written on his face.

“Ha! Let’s clear this up, technically I fathered a child. I don’t even know if the kid is a boy or girl. It was clear I was a donor. I was told I would never see said child and that she would never return to Ferelden. Those were her terms to saving both of us. At the time, I thought I would be a Warden for the rest of my life. And Warden’s don’t usually live long. I never thought I could find love. I was 19.” I still couldn’t look at him, I didn’t want to see the disgust he would have for me.

“Cullen, Alistair did not make the decision lightly. He tore himself up over it. Not wanting either of us to die and also not wanting to bring a life into the world that he would never get to be apart of. If you are going to blame someone Cullen, you have to blame me.” We both looked to her in confusion. “The final decision was Ali’s but I pushed him to do it. I begged him to sleep with her. I was selfish and didn’t want to die.” She hung her head. 

I jumped out of my chair and raced to her. I scooped her up and help her tight. “I don’t blame you.” I whisper to her. She wraps her arms around me as the sobs start to take over. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

Alistair finally gets Elyssa calmed enough for her to fall asleep. I am in the kitchen trying to process everything I have learned. My fiance has a kid, who, by general assumption, should be around nine years old. 

“Do you hate me?” He’s quiet and still won’t look at me. He has moved into the kitchen, the island separating us.

“Why would I hate you? Alistair, look at me.” He refuses. I close the distance between us and grab his chin. I force him to look at me. I can see the pain in his eyes. The fear that this is what I will leave him for. His biggest regret. “You did what you thought was the right thing at the time. We cannot change our past. I understand you not telling me. You had been told that in no way would you ever be apart of that child’s life.”

I lean my forehead against his. “You aren’t leaving me then?” 

“Maker, NO! I love you. I thought that much was clear. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t tell me something or come to me with a problem. From what I gather that’s pretty much what marriage is. Working through things. Together. No matter what comes of this whole mess. We will come out the other side. 

“I love you. And I’m sorry I didn’t…”

I sigh. He needs to stop talking. I silence him the best way I know how. A kiss. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Alistair

Monday morning’s suck. Cullen’s alarm is blaring at the ass crack of dawn. I feel like we just went to bed. The only good thing is I don’t work on Monday’s so I usually get to go right back to bed after he shuts the damn thing off. 

Usually is the key word there. He is dressing and I sigh. “You should probably talk to Morrigan. Find out why she’s in town.”

I groan. “Alistair, if she is seeking you out after ten years without a word, there has to be a reason.”

“She loves to torture me. Making me look like a fool is one of her favorite things. She could just be bored and decided to fuck with my head. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He turns as he is buttoning up stark white shirt.

“Be the adult Al. What if she has decided to let you see the kid.” He grimaces. “At least find out if it’s a boy or girl and a name so I can stop referring to he or she as kid and it.”

I take a deep breath. “Okay.” I’m scared shitless.

I make arrangements with her to meet at a park after lunch.

“Hello Alistair.” Morrigan is sitting on a bench. “I’m honestly surprised you called.”

“Well, Cullen thinks I should at least find out why you have been looking for me.” I look out at all the kids, trying to see if I can spot mine.

“There. That is our son.” She points to a kid with dark hair.

“Son? What’s his name?” I am in awe of the boy as I watch him

“His name is Kieran.” 

“Is he…I thought he’d be more... demony?” I’m not sure what I expected.

She scoffs. “He is a normal, happy child, Alistair.”

“And what does he know of how he was made?”

“He knows his father is a good man.” I look at her surprised. “I thought you deserved that much.”

Im stunned. She actually said something nice about me and she told our son.

“Alistair, I am not well. I won’t be around for much longer and...Well I’d rather he have you, than be alone and in the foster system. I know you hated it and I can’t imagine that it has improved much since you were in it. “Of course if you and your…”

“Cullen?” She nods.

“If you and Cullen do not want to take him in… I understand. You have a life and a partner that you must also take into consideration.”

“Are you saying you want me to have Kieran?” I don’t really believe her. She nods slowly. “I will always take my son. I would leave Cullen if he had a problem with this. I don’t think he will, he’s been very supportive so far, but I will need to talk to him.” 

“It won’t be today. I would like for you to spend some time with him before we bring your partner into the picture.”

“Fiance.” I correct her. She looks confused. “We’re engaged.”

“Well, congratulations.” Is that a smile on her face? 

“Thanks.” I still don’t trust her.

She looks out at Kieran and sighs. “For now, we will just tell him you are an old friend and work our way up to disclosing you are his father.” 

“Okay.” I am watching her. I still can’t trust her, but I want to. 

“Kieran.” She calls to the boy. He looks to her and she motions for him to come over. “This is my friend, Alistair.”

He looks up to me. He has my eyes, and nose. Poor kid. I give him a half wave. 

“Hello Alistair. How do you know my mom?” He asks me.

“Well, she helped me fight some bad guys a long time ago.” I rub the back of my neck and he sees my griffon tattoo on the inside of my forearm. 

His eyes light up. “You are a Warden! That’s so cool. Mom told me stories about Wardens.”

His enthusiasm is refreshing. “Oh, really? What did she tell you?” 

“Wardens are brave, strong, smart and do anything to make sure the rest of us are safe.” He is bouncing trying to get a better look. 

“Kieran, perhaps you could ask Alistair is you could look at his tattoo.” Her voice is warm, so unlike everything I am used to.

He looks up at me, “Could I see it please?”

“Sure.” I move to kneel down and push the sleeve of my shirt up revealing more.

“Wow. Did you get to ride a griffon?” 

“Oh, I wish! Sadly they don’t exist anymore and we only have stories of them. But how amazing would that be to get to ride one!” He traces his finger over the outline.

The afternoon past by so quickly, and I found myself sad at the thought of leaving Kieran. “Do not pout Alistair, you will see him again.” 

“It’s...Thank you, Morrigan.” I look over her shoulder at my son getting into her car. 

“You are welcome. And I am sorry.” She looks down. “It wasn’t fair to you or him. To deny either of you eachother. He’s so much like you it scares me at times.”

I laugh. “Karma.”

“Shut up.” She gives me a soft smile. “We will see you again soon.” I nod as she walks over to her car.

My drive home is quiet. I can’t stop thinking about Kieran. Cullen is already home when I pull in the driveway. It’s not even five yet. He’s never home before then.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Cass, I need to leave early. Alistair has a,” I don’t know how explain without giving detail, “he is dealing with something and I need to be home.”

She nods. “Go, we don’t have much going on here today.”

I stop at the store and pick up a few things for dinner. I am not sure how his afternoon with Morrigan went but I want to be prepared. I decide on some of his comfort foods. Baked macaroni and cheese, nachos, and for dessert raspberry cheesecake. If things didn’t go well today then at least I had the food to cheer him up.

“Cullen? What are you doing home so early?” He looks around the kitchen.

“Hello, love. Just thought I would make a big dinner tonight. Plus I finished all my work. Nothing left for me to do.”

“Liar. There’s always stuff for you to do at work.” He kisses me. “Plus, you have a shit poker face.” He laughs. 

“How was your afternoon with Morrigan?” I turn back to the stove and check on the meat for the nachos.

“There’s the reason you are home. Are you making nachos?” He peers in the pot.

“I am. Also Mia’s famous baked macaroni and cheese.” I smile at him. He makes an approving mmmm sound. “I wasn’t sure how you were going to be after meeting with them. I wanted to be home, in case”

“In case it didn’t go well and I was a blubbering mess?” He asks.

“Alistair, I was just preparing for the worst case…” He cuts me off with a kiss and wraps his arms around me.

“I know. Thank you.” He whispers.

“Alright, you are not a blubbering mess, so out with it.” I wipe my hands on a towel.

“I have a son. His name is Kieran. He’s…” He looks off for a moment. “He’s amazing, Cullen.”

“And Morrigan?” I ask.

He looks down at that. “Yeah, she’s dying. The reason she came back is for me to take Kieran.”

I freeze. I was not expecting that. I figured eventually he would visit for a weekend or a few days around Santinalia, but not to be living with us permanently. 

“Cullen?” Al’s looking at me concerned. “He’s my son. I can’t let him go into the system. I was in the system. It sucked.” 

I nod. “Of...of course he can’t.”

“Are you okay with this? I mean he won’t be moving in for awhile, and we will spend time with him before that.” He sighs and stands in front of me. “I love you. But this is MY son. If you don’t think you can handle this, I need to know now. I would need to,” he looks away from me, “find a place big enough for me and him.”

“I’m sorry. Yes. It’s just...That wasn’t what I was expecting. Of course your son is going to live with us.” Maker’s breath. I went from being on my own for years to having my own family in one weekend! “It’s just a lot to take in all at once.”

He snorts. “Right. Kieran doesn’t know who I am yet. Once Morrigan and I tell him then you will be able to meet him.”

“If it’s this difficult on me, I can’t imagine what he would go through finding all this out at once. That sounds like a solid plan.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Alistair

I spend the next few days with Morrigan and Kieran as much as possible. 

“Alistair!” He sees me and runs over from his mother’s car. 

“Hey kid!” He jumps up and I catch him. He hugs me tight. I hold him tight. 

“I missed you.” He whispers into my neck.

“Missed you too.” I whisper back. “Hey.” Morrigan walks up to us. She looks a bit more pale than usual. “You okay?” 

She nods and moves to sit on the bench. “Go play while I talk to your mom.” He pouts but does what he’s asked. “What’s going on?’

“I didn’t sleep well and am tired is all.” She won’t look at me. “Drop it. Are you here to see your son, or not?” She snips at me.

I raise my hands in surrender. “If you need anything I’m here.” She just nods.

I go and find my boy. “Hey kid! What do you call a potato with glasses?” I grin at him. 

“Hmmm. I don’t know?” He grins back. 

“I spec-tater!” We are laughing and Morrigan rolls her eyes.

“Alistair, what’s the last thing on a bug’s mind when it hits the windshield?” Morrigan groans.

“What?” I ask

“It’s butt!!” Kieran and I are laughing so hard. She’s trying very hard to ignore us, but I see her smiling.

We move to the other side of the playground while Morrigan is on her phone. “Alistair, I know you are my dad.” 

My jaw drops and I am speechless. “How?” 

“I’m nine. I’m not a baby, or dumb.” He says it like I’m the idiot. “We have the same eyes, and nose.” He crosses his eyes to look at it. 

“Kieran.” I don’t know what to say.

“It’s okay. My mom told me that my dad didn’t know where we were or anything about me. She said it was better that way. Then she got sick.” He looked over at her. “Then she told me she was wrong and it would be better for me to know him. She doesn’t know I know how sick she is. She tries to hide it. But I hear her at night. Crying from the pain.” I pull him to me and hug him tight. He wraps his little arms and squeezes me back as he starts to cry. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen

“He knows I’m his dad.” Al mumbles. He’s in bed with his back to me. 

I am sitting up reading on my tablet. “What? How does he know?”

Al shuggs. “He’s smart.”

“Did you tell Morrigan he knows?” 

“Yes. And she didn’t even try to blame me for once” he rolls onto his back. “She’s really bad. Kieran said she cries at night from the pain.” 

“What can we do?” I ask.

“Nothing. She won’t…” Al’s phone starts to ring. “Hello? This is. Where? I will be right there.” He jumps out of bed and grabs a pair of jeans. “Morrigan’s in the hospital. Kieran’s with her. He had to call 911.” I jump out of bed. Al is already shaking.

“I’ll drive.” I pull on my own jeans and grab a tshirt.

We get to Andraste’s Mercy in ten minutes.

“I’m looking for Morrigan Wilde. Well the boy that came in with her.” He runs up to the first desk. The nurse looks him over. 

“Kieran? Oh he’s such a sweetie. You are?” She asks.

“His father.” He is damn near yelling at the woman. 

“Alistair!” Kieran runs out a door and leaps into his arms. 

“Hey. You okay?” He sets the boy down and checks him over. He’s been crying but seems alright.

“I’m scared. Mom fell and wouldn’t wake up. I didn’t know what else to do.” Kieran is crying again.

“Shhhhh. It’s okay. You did good. That’s exactly what you needed to do.” He pulls him to his chest and holds him tight. “Let’s go sit down.” Al carried the boy over to some chairs. After a few minutes Kieran has calmed and is sitting across from us. “Kid, this is Cullen. He’s my fiance.” I wave at him and he waves back. “Okay, I’m going to see if I can find out what’s going on. Can you stay with Cullen?” Kieran shakes his head.

“I want to stay with you.” He grabs Al’s hand.

“Hey, I’m just gonna go talk to a nurse over there. I’ll be back in a minute.” Kieran holds tighter. “Wait here. Please?” He let’s go and Al walks over to the desk. 

Kieran pulls his knees up to his chin and wraps his arms around his legs. I don’t know what to do, so I do nothing. He starts stealing little glances at me out of the corner of his eye. I pretend to not notice. 

Al comes back and sits next to me. He whispers “She’s unconscious. She woke for about five minutes asking where Kieran was. They told her I was here and she nodded and passed back out. They said we should go home and they would call if anything changes.”

Al picks Kieran up and carries him out to my SUV. On the drive home he falls asleep. “He’s out. What do we do for clothes?” I ask after checking him in the rearview mirror.

“I have Morrigan’s house key. Can we stop there before we go home? That way I can grab some stuff.” I nod.

“I need Griff.” Kieran mumbles.

“What’s Griff?” Al turns to look at him in the back.

“My griffon. He’s my best friend” He yawns.

“Is he a stuffed toy?” He nods. “Where would Griff be?” Al points me to turn right towards her place.

“I don’t know.” Kieran nods back off. Alistair sighs, while I chuckle. 

______________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this started as a little one shot for Aurlana but then it turned into something else! Thanks for the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. Work has been fricking crazy and my mini had a tumor that needed to be removed in her gums. Thankfully is was removed yesterday and she is doing fantastic. Short notice surgery and short staffed at work makes me a tired, stressed, lady. I will get something up soon, hopefully. Next weekend is my sisters wedding also. So I'm running out of any extra time.


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair

Pajamas, jeans, shirts, socks, underwear with tiny mabari on them. (I want some!) And I can’t find that damn toy! Finally, after fifteen minutes I found Griff, tucked under a throw pillow on the couch.

I returned to Cullen and we headed home. I lay my son down in the spare room. He looks so peacefull. Watching his chest rise and fall I didn’t even hear Cullen move to the doorway. 

“Hey,” he whispers, “You need to sleep. It’s almost three. I have to be awake in two and a half hours. Come on.” He pulls me to our room.

“I’m sorry. I should have left you hear to sleep.” I pull my shirt off. 

He’s throwing his jeans in the hamper. “I was not going to be able to sleep seeing you so shaken after you got that call. I was where I needed to be tonight. With you.” He steps closer to me.

I throw my arms around him and pull him in. “Can’t you just call in? You’re going to feel like shit having almost no sleep.” 

He gently runs a hand up and down my back. “I wish I could. It’s a very busy day and I have important meetings I can’t miss.” He sighs. “Come on. To bed with you.”

I don’t even realize how exhausted I am until I lay down. Sleep finds us both quickly.

Cullen makes sure I am out of bed when he leaves. Kieran wasn’t aware when we arrived and I don’t want him to panic when he wakes. I’m sipping my coffee when I hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

Kieran rubs his eyes and yawns. “Morning. Hungry?” I ask.

He nods as he jumps onto one of the stools at the island, placing Griff on the counter next to him.

“Well, cereal is about the only thing I can cook for breakfast. We have good cereal” I wave a brightly colored box with over sugared contents, “Or Cullen’s.” I make a disgusted face at his ‘healthy’ bran based, tasteless, cardboard crap. 

Kieran smiles and points to Cullen’s crud. “What?! I’m starting to question if I really am your father now!” I raise an eyebrow and look at him suspiciously. 

He laughs. “Mom doesn’t let me have sugar cereal.”

I roll my eyes. “Of course she doesn’t. Well, if you would rather eat cardboard than sweet sugary deliciousness, I guess I just need to find a different way to corrupt you.” I do my maniacal laugh which gets giggles in return.

“Alistair, I need to take a shower after eating.” He seems to be actually enjoying that tasteless stuff.

“Okay. Do you need...help?” What are the rules with an adult bathing a child? I am his father but I have only known him for a few weeks. How does this not become inappropriate and how do I not get arrested? 

“No. I can do it.” He jumps down and grabs Griff. “Where’s the bathroom?” 

I take him to the guest bathroom and grab a towel. “Um, I will grab some stuff from my and Cullen’s bathroom, hang on.” I grab body wash and shampoo. Nobody uses that shower but Cullen’s family when they come to visit and it’s been a few months since they were here.

I get the water temperature adjusted and close the door behind me when I walk out. I head back into the kitchen to clean up. I busy myself on my phone waiting for him to finish his shower. 

________________________________________________________________

Cullen

The headache is only getting worse the longer I sit here listening to these entitled snobs make demands they don’t get to make. My jaw is clenched and back stiff from the hours spent pretending to give two shits about these petty squabbles. I shift in the chair and Josie notices.

“Alright. I believe we have heard enough today. The Inquisitor will take everything into consideration when we have decided a course of action. We will be in contact.” She ushers the pompous pains out of the conference room. 

Leliana reaches to me, “Is everything alright Cullen? You don’t look well.”

I sigh. “Just a long night.” I look her in the eyes. Hoping it’s enough for her to understand I do not want to get into it right now. She nods once and gets up to leave.

Cassandra is waiting in my office. I groan and turn to leave. “Wait.” I stop and turn back around to face her. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes. It was just a long night.” Cass looks me over with a critical eye. 

“Are your nightmares…”

I cut her off. “It’s not the nightmares. There was...a family emergency.” 

“Is your family alright?” She looks concerned and ready to jump into action.

“It’s not them. They are fine. Alistair has…” Cass looks at me, tilting her head.

“What about Alistair? Is he okay? I can…”

“Cass. He’s okay. His son just had to come stay with us last night is all. We had to pick him up from Andraste’s Mercy where his mother had been admitted.” 

She shakes her head. “I had no idea AListair had a son.”

“It’s...complicated. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this. I don’t particularly like having my personal life talked about at work.” 

“Of course.” She nods and turns towards the door. “I understand. And Cullen, take the rest of today off. Your family needs you, and you need to be rested and healthy. I will let the council know.”

____________________________________________________________________

Alistair

“Hello?” My phone started vibrating while I handed Kieran his ice cream,and he sat on a bench across from the playground. 

“Hi Love. Are you and Kieran home? I am leaving work early and thought I could pick up some food and we could all relax at home.”

“That sounds fantastic actually. We are at the park, but can be home shortly.” I motion for Kieran to come with me as we head down the street towards home. “We can be there in five minutes. Why don’t we just order food? It’s two and I just gave the kid some ice cream.”

“And it is amazing!” Kieran yells while he bounces up and down holding my hand. “I LOVE ice cream! Alistair! Look! A DOG!”

“Cullen, Kieran is a bit distracted. We will see you at home in a few. Kieran! Wait! You can’t just!...I need to go! Kieran! STOP!” I ended the call and ran after him.

“Kieran. I know you are excited but you can’t just run away from me. And we can’t play with dogs we don’t know.” I look to the owner of the dog. “I am really sorry. My son, hasn’t…”  
“My mom didn’t let me play with dogs! Or pet them! Or have ice cream! But my dad is AWESOME! He lets me do things!” I take hold of Kieran’s hand and pull him closer to me.

“I’m sorry. We need to be going. Kieran, Cullen’s waiting for us.” We head home. I can’t help the feeling that my kid thinks I’m awesome. 

Cullen is parked in the driveway when we get to the house.

Kieran quieted when he saw Cullen’s S.U.V. “Hey kid. Why so quiet now?” 

He shrugs. “I don’t know him. 

“Cullen?” I ask. He just nods. 

Once we get in, Kieran plops on the couch. Cullen isn’t in sight, so he must be in the shower. 

“Hey, I will be back in a minute kid.” I head towards our room.

“Cullen? Are you in here?” His work shirt was thrown across the bed. “Not that I’m complaining that you are home, but why home so early on a Friday, thought you had some meetings today or something?”

“I did. And I sat through most, with a migraine. Cass sent me home. Said I was needed more at home. Which I couldn’t argue with.” He shut off the water and pulled a towel around himself.  
____________________________________________________________________

Dinner was calm and relaxing. Laying around the house, with no plans really was what I needed. Al and Kieran were propped up against the couch, as I was stretched out listening to the easy conversation the two were having. 

I was woken by the sound of smothered giggles. I peeked open one eye to see the both of them were looking at me with hands covering mouths trying not to laugh.

“Enjoy your nap?” Al asks.

I stretched, feeling my back pop. Giving him a questioning look.

“You were snoring.” Kieran whispers into Al’s arm, looking shy and not meeting my eye.

“What time is it?” I looked outside, it was dark out now. 

“Almost eight-thirty. We should get a snack.” My stomach starts to rumble as he stands up, sending Kieran into a fit of laughter.

“Alright. Bed after this kid.” Al comes back with a plate full of cheese and crackers. 

I start removing my shirt when Al comes into the bedroom after getting his son to bed. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asks moving to the bathroom?

“Much.” I followed him and wrapped my arms around him. 

Alistair spun in his arms. “We need to talk about Kieran.” He walked back out to the room. 

“What about him? He seems to be adjusting well. You two are becoming close.” He scrunches his face. 

“Yes. And that’s great, but earlier. He said something that has me a bit worried.” I am confused now. 

“When we were at the park he was having a great time, being loud, running around. As we were coming up to the house he became quiet. When I asked what's wrong, it’s just Cullen, he said he doesn’t know you.”

I’m at a loss for words. I don’t know what to say to him. 

“Cullen, I’m not saying you need to be his best friend or anything, just make an effort to talk to him. You’re great with the boys.” 

I shrug, not sure what to say. “I’m not good with people and even less so with children. My nephews being the exception. But I know them and they are family.”

“Kieran is your family now too Cullen.” He moves to get into bed.

“You’re right. He is my family now. Any suggestions on what I should do? “ I slide in next to him. 

He gives me his best toothy grin. “He’s shares your love of boring, unflavored breakfast cereal. You can bond over fiber intake.” 

I groan. Leave it to Al. “Goodnight love.” I place a chaste kiss on his lips, rolling over to turn off the lamp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits starting to hit the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look what I did! Trying to make up for the lack of updates there. Last night this mostly wrote itself, and got out of work early to finish. So thank you for the kudos and comments. Keeps me motivated to write, and know someone enjoys the little scenes that play in my head.
> 
> And the horrible news about Tom Petty today made me want to put a small tribute of one of my all time fave songs, and it just worked.
> 
> I own nothing.

Alistair

“Lyssa, this couldn’t be worse timing.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration. 

Lyssa took my hand and squeezed it. “I know Ali. And I really am sorry. How’s Morrigan doing?”

I filled with sadness and a sense of dread. “I took Kieran to see her on Sunday. She’s started hospice services. Doctor said the cancer has spread and metastasized. He thinks a month, maybe two. Kieran just crawled into her bed and laid with her. They both looked so at peace, talking and smiling. I wish he could have stayed longer, but she was so tired.” 

“Poor little guy. This can’t be easy on him. Do you guys need anything?” Her eyes were sad. Morrigan may have been a pain in the ass during the blight, but she didn’t deserve this. 

“I am moving all of Kieran’s stuff to the house this week, so if you could get me out of this mission, it would be helpful.” I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that! You know damn well, if I could get us out of this Warden crap, I would. They need both of us apparently.” She went to the coffee pot, for a refill. “Orders are orders.” She sighed and slammed her cup down on the counter making me jump. 

“Hey, I didn’t...I’m sorry. I know, and I shouldn’t have put that on you.” I stepped to her and set my hand on her shoulder. 

She waved me off. “No, it’s just I am so tired of the orders. Didn’t we do enough? We retired. We gave everything to the Wardens and they just won’t quit taking!” She took a deep breath. “When is enough, enough? You just got your son, and now I have to be the one telling you, you have to leave him for Maker knows how long! His mother is dying and you are all he has! I feel like the biggest bitch ever.” She hangs her head so I won’t see her tears.

“Elyssa Angellica Cousland!” She pulls a face of disgust. She hates her full name. “This is NOT your doing! You are not the one giving these orders.” She looks at me like I am an idiot. “Well, you are, sort of. But you aren’t the one demanding we go do this mission. Some Maker forsaken nug humper in Weisshaupt issued it.” She smiles a bit and wipes her eyes. 

“Oghren would be so proud of you right now.” She giggles. 

“Yes, that makes me feel better. The drunken dwarf would be proud.” I mock scowl. She bursts out laughing. “That’s my girl.” I hug her close. “We saved the world. Together. We can do anything, as long as we have eachother’s back.” I kiss the top of her head. She moves her hands from where they are resting on my chest to encircle my waist. 

“I love you Alibear. What would I do without you?” She whispers.

I snort. “You would be lost without me. Wandering, searching for your purpose for all eternity.” She laughs into my chest. “I love you too. Now, my break is over and my boss is a slave driver, and yells when I’m late. “

“Oh, ha ha. Jerk.” She doesn’t let me go, just holds tighter for another moment then sighs. “Thanks. Now, I am not paying you to do nothing. Get your cute ass back to work.” She lets me go and as I walk away she swats me on my bottom and giggles.

“I’m filling for sexual harassment! And telling Cullen! He’s the only one that gets to play with this amazing ass.” I shake it at her. She just pushes me out the break room door. 

_______________________________________________

Cullen

“Ser. You have a phone call.” Rylen interrupts my training session with a fresh batch of recruits. I give him a look, asking why I’m being interrupted without saying anything. “It’s Alistair. Says he’s been trying to reach you for a few hours. He sounded distressed.”

I move quickly to the phone on the far side of the wall. “Al? Is everything alright?”

He sounds despondent. “I got orders.” 

I take in a sharp breath. He hasn’t had orders in a little over a year. “When?”

“Two days. Not sure for how long. I know we are supposed to go to South Reach for baby Catlin’s blessing, in two weeks. But I don’t know if I will be back. Can you call Mia and let her know that one of the Godfather's for her daughter may not be there? I just can’t. I have to talk to Kieran.” Maker! Kieran. 

“Yes. Let me finish up here and I will be home. We can talk more then. I will call my sister and fill her in.” I can feel the recruits staring at my back. They don’t yet know better than to eavesdrop apparently. 

“Cullen,” he takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

“And I you. I am working with,” I raise my voice loud enough for all of them to hear, and the receiver away from my mouth so I don’t yell in my love’s ear, “new recruits that don’t understand private conversations!” I hear them scatter behind me. 

Al just chuckles. “See you soon.” He ends the call.  
“Bull?” The large Qunari is in the training room, having just put The Chargers through a rough workout after a scuffle with some patrons at The Herald’s Rest.

He walks over to me, “You okay Cullen?” Damn his training and ability to read people. 

“No. I was trying to have a private conversation and they,” I pointed to the group, “thought it would be wise to attempt to listen in.” Bull’s frown of concern turns to a smirk. “I need to deal with a personal issue and was wondering if you would be so kind as to run them through some,” I cleared my throat, “ much needed training?” 

Groans come from a few in the group, snorts from a few Chargers. “Good luck, Chief is a hard ass and still pissed. Only reason he let us off is because Dalish nearly collapsed from exhaustion.” 

“Keep it up Krem de la krem and you lot will join in the fun.” Bull calls to his Lieutenant.

“Sorry Chief.” The man turns but doesn’t look sorry at all. 

“It would be my pleasure Cullen. Still need to burn off some energy after these idiots got me all worked up.” He throws a hand up gesturing to his merc company. 

“Thanks Bull. I owe you one.” 

He shrugs it off. “Nah. And say hi to Alistair for me.” 

I make my way back up to my office and gather my things. I head up to Leliana’s office and find her, Josie, and Inquisitor Trevelyan, talking about some noble that did something. “Ladies, I do apologize for the interruption, but I must leave early today.”

Leliana gives me a smirk. “You have been leaving early quite often Commander, is something wrong?”

I glare at her. She most likely knows what's going on. With Alistair’s orders, Kieran, and Morrigan. “Yes actually. As I am sure you are aware, Alistair’s son has been living with us for about two weeks now, his mother is on her deathbed and Alistair just received some orders from the Warden’s. My life has been thrown into chaos since we got engaged and I have had barely any time to to process the drastic life changes that are being thrown at me in the last month and a half. I would ask that you defer to Cass, and Rylen the next few days until I have some time to get,” my shit together, is what I want to scream, but instead, “get things at home under control.”

“Oh, my dear Commander, I had no idea Alistair had a son! Or that Morrigan was so gravely ill.” Leliana feigns innocence. 

“Liar, you said Morrigan. You knew full well.” The ladies gasp in shock, as I am not prone to outbursts. She smirks and giggles. 

“Take all the time you need Cullen. We will be able to handle everything.” Josie gives me a soft smile.

“And I would appreciate if we could not discuss the reasons why I will be out with everyone?” I give all three a stern look.

“Of course Commander.” Evelyn Trevelyan gives me her million watt smile. Then makes a shooing motion for me to get going.

I nod my thanks, and head for the elevator.

____________________________________________________

Alistair

I pick Kieran up from Skyhold Children’s Center on my way home. Thankfully Cullen works at a place that provides daycare, and it’s summer. I don’t want to think about having to deal with school right now. 

Thinking about all this shit going on has me distracted and worried. How is Kieran going to handle me leaving? How is Cullen going to manage everything? What if Morrigan… I can’t finish that thought. I turn up the radio to distract myself.

Well I won’t back down  
No, I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of Hell  
But I won’t back down

No, I’ll stand my ground  
Won’t be turned around  
And I’ll keep this world from draggin me down  
Gonna stand my ground

And I won’t back down  
(I won’t back down)  
Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
(I won’t back down)  
Hey I will stand my ground  
And I won’t back down

Well I know what's right  
I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin me around  
But I’ll stand my ground

And I won’t back down  
(I won't back down)  
Hey, baby there ain’t no easy way out  
(I won’t back down)  
Hey, I’ll stand my ground  
And I won’t back down

Hey, baby there ain’t no easy way out  
(I won’t back down)  
Hey, I won’t back down  
(I won’t back down)  
Hey, baby, there ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey, I will stand my ground  
And I won’t back down  
No, I won’t back down

Damn. Stupid song is right. I have never backed down before, and even when I thought about it I still went through with it. Fuck, I had sex with Morrigan and wasn’t even unconscious, or piss drunk. 

The Warden’s need me for whatever reason, but my son needs me to come home. Cullen needs me to come home. 

I head into the center. “Hey kid. How was your day.”

“It was fine.” He puts a tablet on the counter. “Thank you for letting me use the tablet.” He says to the young woman working at the counter.

“You’re welcome Kieran. See you tomorrow. Excuse me, Mr. Theirin, could I speak to you?”

I turn to look at her when Kieran walks over to me. “Go hang out, I will be right back.” She motions for me to follow her to a small office and another young woman takes her place at the counter.

“I’m sorry to delay you from getting home, but I’m a bit concerned about Kieran.” She shoots me a nervous glance, and I guess she knows that I’m in a relationship with Commander Cullen as he’s referred to at any part of Inquisition. 

“What’s the problem?” I don’t know why she would be concerned. He’s been coming here for a week and a half already and no problems.

“Kieran is a very polite, well behaved kid. Probably the best I have ever encountered. He’s wonderful with the staff but it seems he doesn’t interact with any of the other kids. I understand some kids are shy the first few days, but he hasn’t spoken to any child unless he’s politely refusing an offer to play or be involved in any activity with them.” She’s wringing her hands together. 

Oh. Well, that was not what I was expecting at all. “Well, see, I just got custody of him, not that long ago and his mother is dying. He’s always been a bit shy.”

She nods, “Yes, but he absolutely lights up when you come in, and ignores pretty much everyone else. “

“His mother kept him fairly isolated and she had homeschooled him. I don’t think he really knows how, and he was taught not to trust anyone but his mother. It’s not as bad as it sounds, I promise, but there were odd circumstances, and it was best for him at the time.” How do I put this so she will stop asking questions? “His mother was working with the Grey Wardens and they were on the move a lot.” Well not a complete lie. She did once travel a lot and work with the Wardens, he just wasn’t with us.

“Oh, I had no idea. But that explains a lot actually. Military kids, if only child, and within spec ops groups tend to be far more secluded. Although I have to say I have never met someone within the Wardens that has children.” She was looking at me curiously.

“First time for everything.” I chuckle, I need to end this. “I will talk with him, but I really have to get going. We are meeting the Commander early today and have some things we need to do. Thanks for letting me know, about this.” I giver her a fake smile and turn to leave. 

As I walk back out to where Kieran is I motion for him to join me and we head out the doors. Fuck my life. Why is this becoming a constant saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read shit. Just wrote it out while it was coming to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair spends time with his boys before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from my phone. Didnt really proof anything.

Cullen

Al and Kieran are just getting out of an elevator on the main floor when I spot them. “Hi, Love.” I nod and smile at Kieran, “I am just finishing up one more thing then I am free.” I want to ask how he’s doing but I know all eyes are on us at the moment. 

“I will stop at the store on my way home. Actually why don’t you and Kieran ride with me and I can have someone drop off your truck later.” I wave Jim over to us.

Al shrugs, “Okay.”

“Jim, please get someone to drop off Alistair’s truck at our residence this evening. “ Al hands the keys to the odd scout.

“Yes, Ser.” He takes the keys and disappears. 

The drive to the store is quiet. I take Al’s hand, knowing he doesn’t want to leave. He never likes leaving but I can only imagine that this is harder than previously because of Kieran. 

“Alistair, what’s pizza?” Kieran is looking at all the different frozen items as I trail behind them with a cart full of food. We may as well stock up now while we are here. Until Al returns, it’s just going to be Kieran and myself.

“Pizza, my son, is the best thing ever invented.” Al is waving his arms around with enthusiasm. “It has a crust with sauce, and toppings of all kinds and most importantly it’s smothered in cheese!” 

The boy laughs at Al’s antics and even I can’t help the small pull of my lips at his excitement for cheese.

_________________________________

Alistair

“Alright. Foods ready!” Cullen calls to us in the living room. I’m going to tell him after we eat. 

“Careful, the pizza may be hot.” Cullen places a plate in front of the kid, and myself. 

Dinner is easy going. Cullen really is trying to engage Kieran more. Asking what he likes and dislikes. What he enjoys doing. Chess. They are killing me with boredom as they talk about strategies. 

“Well, I welcome the challenge for you to try to defeat me.” Cullen smirks.

“You’re on noodle head!” I choke on my water. Staring at Cullen with wide eyes, recovering. He’s so overly sensitive about his hair.

Cullen laughs. Not his awkward chuckle. Full on laugh with the adorable little snort at the end.

The table is cleared quickly and I sit Kieran down to talk to him about me leaving. “So, you know how I’m a Grey Warden right?” He nods. “Well, I have to go do…” What am I doing? I don’t even know. 

Cullen clears his throat, “A mission. A secret one.” I nod in thanks. 

“You’re leaving me?” A tear rolls down his cheek.

“Not by choice!” I kneel before him. “I don’t want to go.”

He looks down at the floor. “It’s your duty. I understand.” 

I pull his chin up to look at me. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. I want to be here, with you. But you will have Cullen while I’m gone. He’s going to take care of you. I have to go the day after tomorrow. So we can do whatever you want, all day, spending time together.”

He nods in understanding. “Can I go to bed now?” 

“It’s eight-thirty.” Cullen looks at his watch.

“Yeah, I’m just really tired.” He gets up and starts moving to his room. 

I flop on the couch next to my love and a heavy sigh escapes me. “It will be alright.” 

Cullen pulls me close to him. I snuggle into his chest. “Why is this so hard?”

He kisses my forehead. We sit on the couch for awhile in the silence. I can’t stand the quiet anymore. “I’m going downstairs. I need to burn off some energy.” 

Cullen nods in understanding. He knows when I just need to be alone. I know it’s killing him that he can’t fix this. He likes control and order and right now, he doesn’t have either.

__________________________________

Cullen

It’s nearly one in the morning and Alistair is still downstairs. I can hear the faint music playing, and the soft, rhythmic thumps of fists and feet hitting the heavy bag through the floor. He’s been non stop since he went down there. 

I stomp down the stairs to make my presence know but he’s too focused on the beating he’s giving at the moment. He’s not getting anywhere with this. I tap his shoulder and move into a defensive stance. His eyes light up at the new focus. This isn’t the first time we have spared, but something in him is different. 

“Oooofffffff.” I land flat on my back, the air rushing out of my lungs, after taking a flight over my fiance’s shoulder. We are both sweaty now and he moves over me, straddling my hips. 

“Had enough?” He asks.

“Are you cooled off now?” I raise a brow at him.

His shoulders sag and he nods. He falls forward, burying his face in my neck as he starts to sob. “I don’t want to go.” 

I wrap my arms around him and just hold him close while he lets everything out.

It’s nearly three forty five by the time we get showered. Al slides into bed looking absolutely exhausted and defeated. “I need you.” 

“You need sleep.” I turn to look at him. 

He’s shaking his head. “I leave tomorrow morning. I just want you right now.” He moves closer and starts to stroke me.

“Al” I groan. Nobody has ever been able to make me feel the way he does. 

__________________________________

Alistair

I wake up wrapped around Cullen. I’m sore in all the right places after our sparring match and ...other activities.

“What time issit?” He’s still groggy from sleep. 

I look at the clock on the nightstand. “It's quarter to nine.” 

A soft knock comes from the door. Kieran must be awake. I roll over to my side and see the door cracked open a bit revealing some dark hair and one brown eye. 

“Are you awake?” He whispers 

Cullen bolts upright, pulling the sheet securely around his waist. “Yeah. Everything all right?” 

Kieran shrugs, “I’m hungry.”

Cullen runs a hand through his hair. It’s a complete mess. I love it. Its an image that I will take with me on this stupid mission. I’m hoping I can make a few new ones today. 

I nod, “We will be right out, kid.” He leaves quietly and the door clicks shut behind him.

“That’s the first time he’s ever come to our room.” Cullen is pulling some sweat pants out of a drawer and tossing them at me. 

“Yeah. Well, usually you are awake and out of the house before seven.” I get a glorious view of his bare ass while he grabs another set of sweats for himself. 

Breakfast is amazing. Cullen is a great cook. Kieran is smiling a bit more when we have almost finished eating. 

We have decided on a lazy day of movies and board games. 

Laughter fills the house all morning. “Sorry Cullen, back to start!” Kieran moves Cullen’s last piece that is nearly tucked away safe in the home column, to win, back to the beginning. 

My fiance groans, and mock glares, eliciting several laughs from all of us. 

Lunch is simple and more relaxed. We watch a documentary on the fall of the Tevinter Imperium. It was voted in, two to one. I voted no. Sitting on the couch watching my boys completely engrossed in this history show and talking back and forth about this event and that, puts the biggest smile on my face. It also helped set me at ease knowing the two of them, will do okay without me there. 

That was until the chess match started. “Let’s see what you got old man.” My jaw hit the floor. My kid is trash talking! 

Cullen arches an eyebrow. “Old man? Well, lets just see if this old man has what it takes to make you eat crow, shall we?” 

“Check.” Kieran had been looking at the board forever before he moved.

Cullen looked at the board, clearly impressed. They had been on the same game for an hour now. “Check mate.” He moved a piece into position.

Kieran’s eyes grew big at the realization he had lost. To the old man in fact. 

We ordered in some Antivan food and ate in silence while watching a cartoon about talking turtles that had been mutated and now were teenagers and ninjas. Kieran sat between Cullen and myself until he fell asleep leaning against Cullen’s side.

I carry Kieran to his room and start to lay him down, when he mumbles, “No, wanna stay with you.” he reaches for me sleepily. 

I look at Cullen, not sure what to do. He’s no help, and just shrugs.

“Kid, sleep here, your dad snores, he is as loud as a chainsaw.” 

I turn and glare at him. He just smiles.

Kieran nods and falls right to sleep.

___________________________________

Cullen

Al is sound asleep, snoring lightly, tucked against my side. The sun is just starting to rise. I close my eyes again, enjoying the quiet before Al leaves. We moved all his gear over by the door last night, ready to go when Elyssa arrives. 

I am woken up when a small weight shifts the mattress. I feel someone crawling up. I place a hand on Al and he grumbles. It's the giggles that make me open my eyes. Kieran is sitting on our legs.

“Morning!” He’s wide awake. Al is startled awake, and bolts up. 

He looks down at me confused. Kieran frowns. “Should I not have come in here? I just wanted to see you before you left.” His joyous face falls into uncertainty.. 

“It’s fine. We will both, always be here for you. Whatever you need.” I grab him and start tickling him. Al joins and and soon it’s a mess of laughter, and flying pillows, until the alarm goes off. It’s time for Al to get ready to leave. 

We stop goofing around and go get dressed. Twenty minutes later Elyssa is parked in the driveway with her trunk open to get Al’s stuff loaded up. 

Elyssa won't meet my eyes. She looks miserable. 

Al drops to his knees and pulls Kieran tight. “I love you kid. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

They are both crying. “I love you too Dad.” Kieran sniffs, and buries his face in Al’s neck. 

Al pulls back with a look of shock. “What did you call me?”

“Dad.” Al pulls him back in close, stands and spins him round. Kieran erupts in a fit of laughter.

I know Al has been struggling with Keiran not calling him dad. He didn't want to force him to call him that. His own father issues at play. I can see the relief in his eyes, having found acceptance from his son.

Elyssa and I finish loading Al’s gear when she turns to me. “I will bring him home Cullen. I’m sorry I have to take him. I tried everything I could to get him out of this. I’ll take care of him.” 

I sigh heavily. “I know. You always do. Don’t let him guilt you into washing his socks though.” She makes a gagging sound.

“Nope. Never again. Learned my lesson about his socks years ago.” We both laugh. 

I hug her. “Be safe, and kick some ass. We need you to come home too.”

She nods and gets into the car after a small wave to Kieran. 

“Alistair.” He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” We hold each other for a moment until another small pair of arms wraps around each of us. Kieran is standing at our side, pulling us all together as a family. 

“Ali, we have to go.” Elyssa’s voice cracks with emotion, and she wipes her eyes.

I place a quick kiss on his lips and let him go. He pulls Kieran close one more time and kisses the top of his head. 

With a deep breath he lets go and gets in the car. Kieran grabs my hand. We wave him off until they are out of sight. 

Kieran bolts for the door, tears staining his cheeks. I follow him inside. The slamming of his door is all i need to know, he would like some time alone. 

I check on him two hours later and he’s asleep. I should get some work done.

_________________________________

Alistair

“Dad. He called me dad. That’s the first time he’s ever called me that!” I’m a blubbering mess in the car and I feel horrible. I know Lyss already felt bad but this is going to make her feel worse!

“I’m sorry.” She keeps her eyes on the road.

“It's not your fault. Let’s just go in, do what we do best, which is kicking ass and fixing others’ bullshit, so we can go home.” She nods and smirks just a tiny bit. 

“Oh, whatever we are doing, whomever we are fighting is going to regret this. I promise you, we will make them pay!” She clenches her fist in front of her. 

“Damn, woman. No need to go all archdemon on me.” I shove her shoulder a bit. She laughs. “There’s my girl. Now, if you could pleasssssssseeee go back to vomiting rainbows that would be great.”

“Ass. I do NOT spew rainbows!” 

We make it to the Storm Coast after two days. I have called Cullen much as possible because once I get to the rendezvous, I won’t have my phone. 

“The boys are doing...not well. Kieran is basically staying in his room and only coming out to eat, so Cullen is burying himself in work he can do from home.” I scrub my hands across my face. 

Lyssa leans her head on my arm and starts rubbing my back. “They will be okay Ali. They are strong, and can handle it.” 

“Cousland and Theirin! Good to see you again.” Stroud is here. Well as far as people in command we could have gotten much worse than him. 

“Stroud.” I nod at the older man. 

“Stoud. Let’s get this thing moving. I have to get this done and return him, in one piece, to his kid and fiance.” Lyssa starts pulling bags from the car, throwing them into a pile.

“Alright. Recruits! You heard the lady. Let’s get moving.”

“Recruits!” We both stop and look at the man in charge. Shock abundantly clear on our faces.

He nods. “We are getting them ready for the joining. After, we are taking them to the Deep Roads, we have reports of a nest of darkspawn.”

I’m about to lose my shit! “And you had to have us here because?!” 

Lyssa is just as angry as I am. Stroud turns to both of us. “It was not my choice. I would have happily left the both of you to your retirement. Someone, higher up than I, gave the orders and I do not know why. We can make the best of this situation and get it over with, or we can complain about it.”

I frown at him. “Well, it’s a good thing we are hunting darkspawn, because I really need to kill something.”

Lyssa is eyeing up the recruits, shaking her head. “Andraste's tits!” She slams the trunk with more force than necessary.

Great. I have new recruits and a force of nature that's pissed off. This will be a great trip. I'm missing my princess’s blessing and my family for a mission any junior Warden could have accompanied. Not two of the most highly decorated, notorious and seasoned Wardens from Ferelden in the last 25 years, needed to do. Fuck. My. Life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is now gone. The boys head to South Reach for Mia's daughter Blessing.

Cullen

It’s been nearly two weeks since Alistair reached the Storm Cost and we last had contact with him. Kieran has withdrawn into himself. He’s even less sociable than normal at the children’s care center at Skyhold. 

We leave tomorrow for South Reach. Catlin’s blessing is on Saturday and as far as we know Alistair won’t be in attendance. He was beyond excited when Mia asked us to be her daughter’s Godfathers’. Until he was recruited into the Wardens he had never had a sense of family. And even then is was mostly just Elyssa. 

When I brought him to Satinalia to meet my siblings, Mia had insisted I bring the man I had only started dating three months before and she was persistent, it was as if he had always been there. Like he was made to be apart of it from the start. 

And Maker, was he good with the kids. Rolling around on the floor, giving his undivided attention to them as they talked to him, telling stories and changing his voice for different characters. It was the moment I knew that I would need this man in my life permanently. 

Mia also stated the obvious of how good he was for me. “There it is.” She said while we were in the kitchen. I had been watching him keep my nephews busy by wrestling with them. 

“What?“ I asked as she smiled at me.

“Your smile. It’s the real one, not the forced one you always give me when you tell me you are fine.” She sighed and looked to the boys, in a fit of giggles, while Al had Cameron and Quinn in each arm and Mason, Bran’s son holding onto his leg while he tried to walk. “It was so scarce and now look at you. It hasn’t left your face since you arrived yesterday. I don’t care what you have to do, but you best keep him. You understand me Cullen Stanton?” 

“Yes, Mother.” I roll my eyes at her. 

“I mean it. We have our Cullen back. And oh, how we have all missed him.” She pats my cheek tenderly. 

I am interrupted from my memories by a knock on my door. “Yes.” I look up.

Krem is standing there, looking a bit apprehensive. “Sorry to interrupt, but I came across something and I think it belongs to you.”

I give him a quizzical look. Kieran pops his head out from behind the young man. I’m a bit shocked. “Found him wandering the halls looking for your office.

Kieran bolts to me and jumps into my lap, throwing his arms around my neck. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to be by you.” He mumbles into my chest.

I hold him close. “How did you get out of the center?” I ask.

He shrugs. “I snuck out. They always just leave me alone.” 

Just then my phone starts to ring. “One second Kieran.” I answer it. “Yes? Oh, well, he’s with me actually. Came up to my office. No. It’s fine. I am sure. Thank you.” I hang up the phone and look down at the same hazel eyes of his father. “So that was the center. They were calling to tell me they lost you.” 

He gives me a pleading look. “You can’t sneak off like that again.” I give him a stern look. “They asked if someone needed to come and get you.” 

At that Krem starts to fidget. “Excuse me Ser, but the boy seems to be dealing with a lot and”

“He is,” I cut the merc off, “which is why he gets to stay today.” Kieran lights up, giving me a brilliant smile. 

“Thank you Cullen!” He hugs me tight. 

I smile at him. “Well, it’s nearly noon. Shall we go find some lunch?” He nods excitedly.

__________________________________________________

Kieran

Cullen isn’t even mad that I snuck away to his office. We go to the cafeteria and I get a cheeseburger and fries. I like Cullen. I’m so happy that my dad has someone like him around to keep from getting lonely. He even lets me hold his hand as we walked down to get lunch.

“Tomorrow you will meet my sisters, Mia and Rosalie, and my Brother Branson. Mia has two sons, Cameron, he’s ten, and Quinn is eight. Catlin is six months old. Mason, is Bran’s son, he is almost four.” 

“What if they don’t like me?” I ask after taking a sip of water.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. You are my family.” He look me in the eyes. “Plus they are very excited to meet you.” I smile a bit. Cullen is trying to make me feel like I belong.

“Will dad be back?” I look down at my half eaten sandwich.

He sighs. “I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him since they got to their rendezvous. I am sure he will call us as soon as he is able to though. “ I hope he is. It would make meeting Cullen’s family a little less scary.

After lunch I get to hang out in Cullen’s office while he is working. There are some pictures of my dad and him at different places. There is one with them and a bunch of other people. “Cullen, is this your family?” 

He looks from his computer, as I turn the frame towards him. “It is.” He motions for me to bring it over. “This is Mia, her husband, Greg, Quinn, and Cameron. Catlin isn’t in the picture, this was taken about a year before we knew of her arrival.” He points to each person. “That is Branson and Mason. And Rosalie is here.” 

I smile at him. “They look nice.”

He nods, “They are, and they are going to love you, because your dad and I love you.” He blushes a bit when he realizes what he said.

“I love you too. I’m so lucky, because I get to have two dads now.” I hug him. 

Cullen pulls me close, and hugs me tighter. When he lets go he says, “alright, let’s get back to work so we can get home and pack for our trip.” 

I like being in Cullen’s office. It’s quiet. He finally finishes his work and we head home. I really like living with my dad and Cullen. I miss my mom though. It’s just not as lonely with them around.

_____________________________________________

Alistair

The door creaks open and then quickly shuts. Lyssa is soon crawling into my bed with me. “Can’t sleep?” I ask.

“Hrmph. Scoot over a bit and let me in.” She shoves at my side. 

“You know, you do have your own bed, right?” I sigh but do as I’m told. We are currently at a Warden fortress. The recruits are in the general barracks, but since we are technically officers, we get our own quarters, or well I would have my own if someone didn’t decide to share mine.

“Shut up. You know I hate these old bases, and can’t sleep well without someone close to me that I trust.” She wiggles to get comfortable.

“You have issues. Ow, that’s my rib...Fuck woman your feet are freezing!” She has decided the only way to warm them is by pressing them to my leg.

“Shhhhh! Stop being such a baby. We used to do this all the time.” She snuggles into my side.

“Yes, and it has been three years since we have had to fit into a small bed. I want to be home, in my huge bed, with Cullen, whose feet don’t send me into shock. I want to be playing with my nephews, and cuddling my little princess, and spending time with my son.” I am whining and I sound pathetic.

“I know.” She pulls her feet off me. It’s a gesture of guilt.

“Oh, put them back and warm them up. I won’t get any sleep is you start crying about how cold you are.” I hiss as she moves the frigid things back. “Just like the good old days.”

“I’m too fucking old for this shit. I don’t know how Stroud keeps going.” She’s too wound up for sleep.

“Ha! You used to say that when we were camping in the middle of nowhere in tents, sleeping on the ground. And we were nineteen.” I poke her side.

“Ugh, go to bed sassy.” She adjusts her position once again, turning away from me, but leaving her feet on my leg.

“Night love.” I yawn, turning on my side and placing an arm around her middle. 

“Night Alibear.” She’s not even pretending to be drowsy. 

________________________________________________

Cullen

“Cullen!” Mia is at the door waving before I even get out.

“Uncle Cullen!” Mia’s boys are already running over to me, as I move over to Keiran's door. He hasn’t moved yet. Still unsure about everything. 

I open his door and help him down. Griff clutched tightly in his left hand. I bend down and hug the boys. “Hey, guys. I have someone I want you to meet.” Kieran holds tightly to my hand, hiding slightly behind me. “This is Uncle Al’s son, Kieran. Kieran, this is Quinn and Cameron.” 

In true Mia fashion, they begin to assault him with questions. “Hi, if you're Uncle Al’s son, how come we never met you? What’s in your hand? Where do you live? Where’s your mom?” The last question has the overwhelmed boy gripping me tighter.

“Boys! Let Kieran and Uncle Cull at least get into the house and comfortable before you start with twenty questions.” Mia is standing before me now. 

“It’s so good to see you, little brother.” I give her a one armed hug as my other is still in a death grip. 

She bends down to Kieran’s level, “Hi, sweetie, I’m Mia.” He takes a step to the side so he’s directly behind me. “Oh, I’m sorry dear, I don’t mean to frighten you.” She takes a step back. 

“It’s okay Kieran.” He hides his face in my shirt. I mouth sorry to my elder sister but she waves it off. 

“I know meeting new people can be scary, especially when they ask lots of questions.” Kieran nods, peeking one eye out at her. “They are just really excited to meet you, we all are. And we don’t get to see him or your dad as often as we would like too. Let’s get you guys inside.” She leads us up the walk to the door. 

I take our bags to my usual room in the finished basement. Kieran no more than a step behind me. He sits on the bed as I hang up our dress clothes for the ceremony on Saturday. I kneel in front of him. “It’s okay to be scared.” He looks up at me, unshed tears in his eyes.

“I’m trying to be brave, like you and dad.” One tear slips down his cheek.

“Come here.” I open my arms and he falls into them. I rub small circles on his back. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. And I know how scary it is meeting new people. I’m still kinda new to you too.” 

He shakes his head. “You aren’t scary anymore. I know you, now.” 

“Yes, but I was. You would barely look at me. And that was okay. I knew you had a lot of things to deal with all at once. But,” I pull his chin up to look at me, “Nobody here will hurt you. They just want to love you, like me and dad do. They want to be your family. They aren’t doing it because we asked. They are doing it because they want to.” 

“Promise?” He asks.

“Promise. And I do not make promises I can’t keep.” I brush his cheeks with the back of my hand.

“Cull, Kieran! Dinner's almost ready!” Mia hollers down the stairs to us. 

We make our way up, and I notice they boys are barely able to contain themselves but fighting valiantly, at staying under control. Mia must have spoken to them. A babble grabs my attention, and I turn to see Greg walking in with Catlin. 

“There’s my girl!” She reaches her little arms out towards me and I take her from her father. “Oh, look how big you have gotten!” She responds with coos and babbles. 

“Uncle Cull?” Quinn asks from his seat.

I turn towards him “Yes?”

Cameron is bouncing a bit in his seat. “Can Kieran sit by us?” 

Kieran is still at my side and looks up at me. “You should ask Kieran that.” I place Cat in her highchair, buckling her in for good measure. 

“Pleaseeeeeee? Kieran, will you sit with us? Pleasssssseeeeee?” They are both begging.

“Ack, no begging boys.” Greg gives them a fatherly look.

“No pressure dear, you don’t have to sit by them, you can sit by Cullen if you want.” Mia pops up from oven.

“I would like to try.” He whispers to me. I nod over by the boys and give him an encouraging smile. 

Kieran takes his place between them, looking a little nervous. I wink at him, reminding him that they want to be his family.

Kieran had settled a bit, and wanted to stay with the boys, in their room for the night. I was just nodding off when a small knock brought me back. 

“Cullen?” Kieran whispered? 

“Huh?” I was starting to sit up when he shut the door and ran to the bed. He was crying softly.

“I’m sorry. I tried. I really did.” 

“Shhhh. It’s alright.”

“Can I stay with you?” He sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
“Of course.” I lifted the comforter and he crawled in.

He settled in and got comfortable. “I suck.”

I opened an eye at him. “You do not suck.”

He gave a heavy sigh. “I couldn’t even sleep in their room.”

“Have you ever been to a sleepover before?” I asked, fairly certain that Morrigan would never allow that type of thing.

“No. Mom homeschooled me and I didn’t have friends.”

I nodded. “Well, I’m proud that you tried. It was very brave.”

“Really?” 

“Umhm. Being somewhere new, with new people is hard. And you did your best. That’s all I or anyone else can ask for.”

________________________________

Alistair

“Move it! Let’s go!” Lyssa is yelling.

I am running as fast as I can.

“ALI!!!!!”

Shit. 

I am so screwed. I’m not gonna make it.


	9. 9

Cullen

Friday Kieran and I spent the afternoon with Bran and Mason. It was slower paced and because Mason was so much younger, Kieran seemed more comfortable. 

“How are you handling all this? I think I would lose my mind..” Bran has never been good at subtle. 

I sigh. “It isn’t easy.”

Bran sighs. “The kid is weird, Cull. I mean,”

That angers me. “Branson.”

He raises his hands in defence. “I’m just saying! It’s not necessarily a bad thing!”

“No! It isn’t. Look, I get he is... different. But he has not had a normal life. Alistair and I are really trying to create some stability and bring him out of his shell.” I pinch the bridge of my nose at Bran's snort. “Yes, I know, two of the most awkward and shy people, attempting to do that.” 

Bran laughs. “Yeah, but that boy will never have to wonder if he is loved. You are great with him already. I can only imagine how great Alistair is as a father.” 

“He really is a wonderful father. Leaving Kieran...It tore him apart.” My brother gives me a sad smile.

“I don’t think I could ever leave Mason. Both of you have given so much, being in the military. I honestly never thought of you as a family man when you came home from Kirkwall. You were no longer the brother I remembered.” Bran smiles weakly at me.

“But then Alistair swooped into your life and the rest is history! He brought my brother back from the shell of a man that you were. I will forever be grateful to him for returning you to us.” He slaps me in the shoulder. 

“Well, he did make it rather hard to not want to be a better man. He really did change my life. “ I can never deny that Alistair is the inspiration I needed to keep on the path to bettering myself. Becoming better than I was even before my time as a Templar destroyed me.

 

Two and a half years ago

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean…” My thin spring jacket was soaked with hot coffee, beginning to seep into my shirt. I had also dropped my cup, creating a large mess at my feet. I grunted at the voice without looking up. Staring at the mess on my chest. I had just left my psychiatrist’s office at the Denerim V.A. Hopsital. I was always angry now, but even more so after visiting with my doctors. 

When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful hazel eyes. The man was as tall as I, broad with gingerish hair, he kept short. He was reaching into a pocket for tissues to soak up his coffee on my jacket. 

I felt all my anger leave me in that moment. “Uh, it’s alright. I hadn’t been watching where I was going.”

“You too? I hate when they send me here. I’m Alistair, by the way.” He puts his right hand out for me to shake.

I take it, and as cliche as it sounds, there was an instant spark between us. “Cullen.” I say after he raises an eyebrow at me in question. A moment too many for me to not say anything. Smooth. Just then Leliana walks over. She pauses for a brief moment, then has a wicked grin on her face.

“Alistair, is that you?” She calls. He spins towards her voice with a smile on his face.

“Leliana? What?...I can’t...WOW! It’s so good to see you.” They embrace.

When they break apart she sees the mess on my coat. “Oh dear, Commander, what happened?”

Alistair gives a nervous laugh. “I happend. Oops, You know how clumsy I can be Leli.”

She giggles. I don’t think I have ever heard that sound from her. I am suddenly hit with reality and wonder why she is even here. Then it hits me. Cassandra. I’m sure she had asked Leliana to follow me, to make sure I was going to my appointments. She is still talking to Alistair but turns her head just a fraction towards me and smirks. 

“Cullen, would you like some coffee? I did just dump mine on you and made you drop yours. Least I could do is replace your cup.”

“As long as it isn’t from here.” I don’t even realize I am speaking.

He laughs at that. “It is pretty bad here. I know a little cafe down the street if you would like to join me.”

I nod. “I think I would enjoy that very much.” His smile grows. As does Leliana’s, and I’m a bit concerned by that.

Two weeks later and I am walking him up to his door after dinner. His brow is creased. “What?” I ask him.

He sighs, and mumbles something about growing a pair, “Okay, so I like you Cullen, I mean like, like you.” He has closed the distance between us and as soon as he is done speaking he pulls me in for a kiss. 

It takes me a moment to catch up, but when I do, it’s like fireworks. When we finally break apart, we are both breathless. “Want to come in?” He pulls me towards the door. 

I wince at that. “Alistair. We should talk.”

He stiffens and quickly lets go of my hand. “Don’t bother Cullen. If you weren't that interested you just had to say so.” He turns his back to me as he unlocks his door.

Quickly, before he can move inside I grab his wrist, spinning him towards me. “It’s not that. I do like you Alistair, very much. It’s just, it’s been a very long time since I have had a relationship. I’m afraid I am out of practice, and”

He slants his lips over mine quieting my explanation. “Slow then?” I nod. Thankful he understands. “I can do that. We will take everything as fast or slow as you need. I just want you in my life.” He whispers in my ear. 

A month later I was at his place. We had spent our first night together, and Maker, it had been perfect. He had fallen asleep in my arms, and I had just laid there, watching him until sleep claimed me as well. I jerked awake. Nightmare. My fist had connected with something, then, as I looked around, panic set in, I wasn’t in my apartment. 

“Cullen! Look at me!” I jerked my head to the sound. The blood rushing in my ears made it difficult but I thought I recognized it. Alistair was sitting on the bed, holding some tissues to his lip. He was bleeding. As I looked around I noticed blood on my knuckles. Maker! I jumped out of bed, scrambling to find my pants. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.” I started to pull them on as he got off the bed, coming closer to me. “I’ll go, I can’t control the nightmares, and the withdrawal makes things worse.”

“Cullen, don’t leave. I’m fine.” I glare at him, he is bleeding and it’s because of me. “Really, you think this is bad?” He points to his lip. “I have gotten much worse. Usually inflicted by myself. Unintentionally of course.” He smirks a bit. 

It does nothing to put me at ease, and as I pull on my shirt I run out the door. He doesn’t come after me. Doesn’t call. I guess he decided that a relationship with some as broken as I am isn’t worth it.  
Three days after I ran out on him, he is at my door. “Cullen, let me in!” I stand there not sure what to do. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me. I gave you space, let you work through your shit on your own. Now, it’s time to talk to me.

I slid down the wall next to the door. I felt horrible after leaving him like that. I couldn’t face him. After I processed everything I was so ashamed of my behavior. I pulled my knees up to my chest, laying my arms and head on them, I started to cry. 

“I can hear you Cullen. Let me in. Please.” Alistair is talking softly through the wood separating us. 

I reach up and unlock the door. As soon as it clicks, he’s next to me. 

Our relationship progressed and so did the things we share. I had started calling him after a nightmare. He would always patiently talk to me until I would fall asleep. We would spend as much time together as possible. 

It took me a year and a half, before I finally asked him to move in with me. I hadn’t realized he spent most of his time at my place for the last year. It wasn’t until he went out with some friends and got drunk. He told them, ”this ‘ss ‘here I live.” When they were trying to carry in his drunken ass. I had been awoken when the door slammed open and found a dwarf and elf supporting the large man. 

As I took him from his companions and shut the door, it hit me that he really did live here. I woke up to him every morning. He came here after work everyday. And if he was off, he was usually here. 

“'Bout tiiiiiiime ‘uo figered ‘hat out.” He mumbled when I asked if he wanted to move in. I probably shouldn’t have asked him when he had been so intoxicated. 

 

Present

Kieran and Mason’s laughter brings me back from my memories. Bran reminds me that we need to get back to Mia’s for our family dinner. Everyone gathered together for dinner. Well almost everyone. I am saddened again to think that Alistair is missing this. These are his favorite moments. Everyone crammed together at the table, laughter, noise, Mia’s cooking.

We walk in and all four boys head to Cameron and Quinn’s room to play. I head into the kitchen just as Mia comes in from the patio. She looks away immediately, a blush coloring her cheeks. I narrow my eyes at her. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” She snaps. 

I know when my sister is lying, and feels guilty. “Maker Cullen! I can’t even have a conversation in private without someone thinking something’s wrong!”

I raise my hands in surrender. “Alright. Sorry.” I move to the sink to get some water. 

She seems to relax a bit. Nope, not letting this go. Not after all the times she showed up at my door, or called, or sent someone to check on me. 

“See, here’s the thing.” I reach for a glass.

Mia grumbles. “Andraste’s knickers!”

I start to fill the glass, “I only ask because you are my family.”

“Cull, it’s nothing!” She is trying to keep her voice steady but I can hear the twinge of frustration.

I smirk at her, “What do you feel guilty about and why are you lying about it?”

“I hate you.” She turns and stomps out of the room, angry with my ability to read her. “I can’t even have a conversation in my own home! If it’s not the boys I am hiding from, it’s my grown brother!” 

___________________________

Alistair

We made it to South Reach just before 1 a.m. Lyssa managed to cut an hour out of the drive. 

Mia: How much longer? 1:14 a.m.

Here 1:14 a.m.

As the front light comes on and we make our way to the door, I was flooded with relief. The front door flies open and reveals my co-conspirator. She pulled me into a hug as soon as I was close enough. 

“Oh, Alistair! You’re here!” Mia pulls back long enough to examine my face and then pulls me tight to her again. “Elyssa! It’s so wonderful to see you again.” Mia issn’t one to leave someone out.

“You too. Thanks for letting me crash the Blessing.” She shuffles her feet.

“You are always welcome, especially when you deliver my daughter’s Godfather hours before her big moment.” The women laugh. 

“Yes, yes, I’m exhausted and haven’t had a proper shower in weeks! Plus there is a large comfortable bed calling my name. Basement?” I ask and she nods. I kiss Mia and Elyssa on the cheek and head down for the designated room. I pause outside the door, deciding a shower is needed first. 

I can’t even describe how amazing it feels to have hot water. I am finally able to wash off all the grime, gore and sweat of my little mission. And it feels like heaven. I dress quickly and move to the door that is my normal room. When I open the door I stop dead in my tracks. There is my beautiful fiance, fast asleep and my son sprawled out with his head on Cullen’s outstretched arm. Kierans right arm is thrown across Cullen’s chest, while Griff keeps watch on the nightstand.

Mia is behind me, she whispers, “He has been attached to Cullen’s side. He’s so good with that boy.”

“I am a lucky man.” I whisper back to her. She places her hand on my arm and nods. “Thank you. Goodnight.”

She nods, with a content smile. “Night Alistair.”

I move to the bed. I lean down and kiss my boy’s forehead. He smiles and turns into it. 

Kieran pops his eyes open, “Dad?” 

I nod. “Hey.”

“Dad!” He sit up quickly, which wakes Cullen.

Kieran has his arms tight around my neck. Cullen blinks a few times, not sure if he’s dreaming. I place one hand on his cheek. “I’m back love.” He presses his face into my palm and pulls Kieran and I closer to him. The three of us wrapped up together.

We separate and get situated. Kieran has decided he wants to sleep on the floor, now that I am back and there just isn’t enough room in the queen size bed here compared to the king at home.

Cullen is wrapped around me. He kisses me just behind my ear. “I have missed you so much.”

A soft hum escapes me. “I missed you too.”

A light knock on the door brings me out of my sleep. That’s our wakeup call for breakfast. Kieran and Cullen take their places while I sneak over behind the boys. “Can I sit here?” 

They both quickly turn towards me! “Uncle Al!” Quinn throws himself at me.   
“Uncle Al! You’re here!” Cameron gives Cullen a dirty look. “You said he wasn’t gonna be here.” 

Cullen shrugged. “I didn’t know if he was going to make it. Looks like he did.” 

“Alright boys. Let Alistair breathe and eat. You both need to shower before we leave.” Greg smiles at me. “Glad you could make it.”

“Me too. Where’s my princess?” I look around the kitchen.

“Oh she’s my buddy now.” Elyssa walks in with the small girl, sporting the famous Rutherford curls.

I glare at her. “Give me my baby.” I reach for her. The second her golden eyes land on me an ear piercing screech fills the room, her little arms stretching out.

“Oh! I missed you too! Who’s my favorite girl in the world?” I smile as she babbles at me. 

“Hey!” Lyssa pouts and crosses her arms as she sits down. 

Cullen laughs and giver her a kiss on her head as he walks to the kitchen. “You’re certainly my favorite girl for delivering him so early this morning. Thank you” 

She beams, then turns to me, sticking out her tongue. I return the gesture. 

Breakfast is exactly how I like it. Loud, crowded and food everywhere. Mia and Cullen plan a shower strategy to get everyone ready before we leave. 

I reluctantly give Catlin over to her mother when Mia says she needs to get her bath done. 

“Dad. Cullen says you need to get dressed.” Kieran has a turquoise dress shirt on and black dress pants. 

I raise an eyebrow. “Did he have Dorian take you shopping?” 

Kieran laughs. “No, he just did the shopping. Dorian said that you and Cullen have no taste and are colorblind. They wouldn’t know fashion if it bit them on their bottoms!’ 

I couldn’t help but laugh at his impersonation. “Okay. Well maybe Greg has something I can borrow. I didn’t pack for this.” We walked down to our room. 

“No need, love. I asked Dorian to get something for us while he was out for Kieran. Just in case you made it back.” He pulled a garment bag out of the closet. “I was told this one is yours.”

“Cullen, Mia says stop messing with your hair.” Lyssa comes downstairs to round us up. 

He frowns at her as he does his tie. He looks marvelous. Dorian put him in a dove gray dress shirt with a lavender tie. I got a charcoal gray shirt with an orchid tie. 

“Wow.” She looks at the both of us. “You guys look amazing. Dorian is good.” She winks at Cullen.

“Not too bad yourself. Where did you get and keep a dress clean while we were off saving the world?” She shrugs. I always have one in my car.” 

I laugh. “Really? For emergencies?” 

“Yes, Ali.” She flicks me on the forehead. “Politicians daughter here. I learned quickly, you always have a spare dress ready to go. Never know who you will bump into.”

“Sounds like there is a story there.” Cullen looks up from tying his shoes, with a grin.

“Not one of mine. My mother maybe.” She giggles. “She’s the one that taught me that trick.”

I sigh. “I miss your mom. When can we go see her?”

She makes a disgusted sound. “You don’t have to hear: You are not getting younger and I would like more grandchildren. Why can’t you just settle down and find a nice man. It’s such a shame Alistair likes men, you two could have made beautiful babies, and he actually likes to be around you. Maybe you could just ask him for his sperm. He could be your donor. I have given up all hope of you actually getting married, so get on with the grandchildren part. That’s what I hear when I spend time with her.”

Cullen and I are both laughing. “She wants my what?” 

“That’s the only thing you heard in that conversation? You are both children!” She can’t keep a straight face and bursts out laughing with us. 

“Let’s go before my sister’s head explodes. She’s such a control freak.” He both give him funny looks.

“Must be a Rutherford thing.” Lyssa stage whispers to me. I can barely contain my laughter. 

“Ha. Ha.” He mocks us.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home, Kieran needs to start school, wedding planning and oh, look sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I found Solace would be the 7th month (July) of the 12 month year. So Kingsway would be the 9th (September).

Cullen

Catlin’s blessing is beautiful, everyone heads down to the basement to celebrate with a meal. Al is happy stealing as many snuggles as she will allow. Honestly, she seems to be enjoying it as much as he is. Mia ushers Al and I back up and outside for some pictures. When we return I overhear an older woman talking to my brother in law. 

“So, is that lovely woman there,” she points to Lyssa sitting by Al with Catlin, eliciting as many giggles as they can, “the babe’s Godmother?” 

Greg rolls his eyes and sighs. “No, Aunt Bea, Cat doesn’t have a Godmother.” He grabs my shoulder as I pass. “This is Cullen, Mia’s brother, and Alistair,” Greg waves as Al looks over at the mention of his name, “and they are Catlin’s Godfathers.”

She bristles at the mention of no Godmother. “Alistair is my fiance.”

“And beloved uncle to my kids.” He throws in.

She scoffs. Greg is now visibly irritated as Al saunters over. I place my hand on his back and move him away from this conversation. I give Greg an apologetic glance over my shoulder for abandoning him. He waves me off. 

Mia gets everyone’s attention with a sharp whistle. “Thank you so much for coming out today to celebrate with us. I would especially like to thank my brother Cullen, and my soon to be brother in law Alistair for taking on the responsibility of Godfather’s to my precious daughter.” The smile on her face is radiating happiness as she looks to us. 

“Knowing that she has an Ex-Templar and Retired Gray Warden watching out for her, and ready to dispose of any teenage boys will help me sleep at night.” Greg sidles up to Mia, wrapping an arm around her. His comment gets laughs from around the room. I spot the older woman from earlier and she starts to shift uncomfortably. 

Alistair leans in and whispers, “What's the deal with the old hag over there eyeing us up?” 

I snort into my cup to hide my laughter. “She doesn’t approve of two Godfathers.” 

“Whatever,” he’s about to say something else when she approaches us.

“Templar and Gray Warden. Well, thank you both for your service to Thedas.” She nods curtly and stalks off. 

“I’m guessing Greg said that on purpose to shut her up?” His eyes follow the woman.

“Yes, my Great Aunt Bea was always one to criticize how the younger generations just weren't willing to be apart of the Military. Seeing as how both of you were more than just soldiers, I figured it would shut her up. The old crone should be getting back to her cave, it's nearly five, time for her to go to bed.” Greg is smiling down at Catlin. Talking sweetly to her he says “Hopefully the next time we see her, she’ll be burning.”

Mia slaps his arm, “Stop.”

“Oh you know you can’t wait until she returns to the Maker, stop pretending.”

Mia’s stern face falls, “Maker, I hate that woman, she drives me insane. Always telling me what I am doing wrong!”

“Want me to speed that up for you since everyone’s in town and all?” Elyssa asks. “I have some undetectable poisons. What? I’m a rouge, it’s what I do.” Mia and Greg just look at her shocked, before they both start laughing.

______________________________________

Alistair

“Morning.” Cullen purs in my ear. “We have to get moving.”

I roll away from him, pulling the blankets over my head.

“Love, I let you sleep in. It’s nearly nine-thirty. Everyone else is awake and packed.”

I sigh and throw the blankets down. Apparently, I am also packed since there is a t-shirt and jeans sitting on the end of the bed. 

“Fine.” I get out of bed and Cullen heads out of the room, but not before, ”Did you just grab my bottom?” I am stunned.

He laughs and winks at me as he walks out.

“Mia, it’s not as if you will never see us again.” Cullen loads the bags in the back of his SUV.

“Shush, I am allowed to be sad that part of my family is leaving.” She hugs Cullen tight. 

“Thank you for delivering Alistair.” She embraces Lyssa.

“You, Kieran, are welcome anytime. If you want to come spend a weekend or breaks from school, you just call Auntie Mia and I will get you here.” She places a kiss on the top of his head.

Kieran is thinking really hard, trying to puzzle something out. “Auntie Mia, I can call you that? I have never had an Aunt before. I think I will like this.” He hugs her and smiles.

“You are doing an amazing job with him. He’s opened up so much in the few days he’s been here.” She wraps her arms around my middle.

“Thank you. I’m still trying to figure this stuff out. I’m late to this parenting thing.” I look down at my feet.

“Hey, we all have trouble sometimes. If you need someone to listen or talk to I’m here. And Alistair, better late than never. I won’t pretend to know why he’s here now, but he is, and that’s what’s important. Keep doing what you’re doing. It’s working.” She brushes her hand across my cheek.

I smile at her as I climb in the front of the SUV. She waves us off, waiting to return to the house until we are out of sight.

The drive home seems like it’s taking forever. I really just want to be home. 

“We’re home,” Cullen announces as he pulls into the driveway.

“How long have I been out?” I ask still groggy.

“The whole drive Dad. We tried to wake you up when we stopped at a gas station, but you mumbled about starting a blight if we didn’t leave you alone.”

I get out and stretch. “No, I didn’t.” I look at Cullen.

He nods, “You said you would turn into the bloody arch-demon if we didn’t leave you alone.”

“Heh, sorry?” I shrug. “It was a rough two weeks, without you guys.”

“Well, that’s the last of the bags that needed to be unpacked.” Cullen sits heavily on the couch next to me. Kieran is in control of the t.v. tonight. 

He puts on a superhero show, some rich kid gets stranded on a hellish island and is presumed dead, until he is trained by some people to survive and then returns as a vigilante, destroying the corruption in his city.

I lay my head on Cullen’s shoulder and he places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I sigh as I close my eyes, relishing in his warmth and comfort.

After a few episodes Kieran’s head starts bobbing, “Are you falling asleep over there?” I ask.

He yawns, “No.”

Cullen chuckles softly. 

“Okay, to bed with you. It’s been a long weekend.”

“But, Dad,” another big yawn, “I’m really not” and another, “tired.” He sits up straighter, trying to look more awake. 

“Move it, mister.” I snatch the remote from him and turn it off. 

Kieran sighs. “Okay. Night Dad. Night Cullen. Love you.”

“Good night kid. I love you too.” I hug him.

“Pleasant dreams kiddo. We’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” Kieran moves to hug Cullen. Cullen whispers that last part when he’s hugging him. 

_______________________________________

Cullen

I walk out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed to find Al already in it. Mia mentioned something about school and I realized we will need to get him enrolled. It’s almost time for classes to start again. 

“Love, have you thought about what we are going to do with Kieran with school?” I lay down turning to face him.

He’s confused for a minute. “Shit, he has to go, doesn’t he? I’m really glad that all these life changes happened when he didn’t have to deal with that too.”

“You know, Inquisition has a private school for employees children? He could just go there. It’s a private school and one of the best in Ferelden. He may thrive there, they tend to have smaller classes and focus on the individual needs of each student.” I will admit I am concerned that if he went to public school, he would struggle and fall through the cracks. 

“That sounds good, but I am not an employee of Inquisition. I may have assisted a time or two but...” 

I cut him off. “Al, you are my fiance, have known Leliana for over ten years, and assisted Inquisition on some of our most important jobs. Kieran will be my step-son. Speaking of” I smile at him. “Have you thought about the wedding?”

He gives a short laugh. “A bit. When I had downtime on my two-week trip. Lyssa insisted we discuss details any chance she could.”

I give him a pointed look when he doesn’t continue. “And?” 

He smiles shyly, turning to face me. “How would you feel about getting married on the beach we got engaged on?”

I light up at the thought. “That sounds wonderful. It was so beautiful when we were there.” 

He hums his agreement, his lips pressed against my neck. It sends a wave of desire straight to my cock. “Any other thoughts?”

“Not formal. We don’t do formal. I want to be comfortable.” He moves his lips across my jaw. My body pulsing with arousal. 

I make a sound of agreement. Lost to the feelings he’s stirring in me. “I...Maker, any idea when…” He slides his hand over my sleep pants, brushing my growing erection. “When you would like to get married?” I can barely speak as his touch becomes more insistent. 

 

He pulls away from me suddenly. I already miss his closeness and touch. “Whyyyyy?” He asks, smirking.

“Why not? I love you. What’s the point in waiting?” I ask pulling him over me as I turn to my back.

He shrugs. “Well, we do have Lyssa, Leli, and Josie. It’s almost the end of Solace, they could probably get everything together for the first weekend of Kingsway. If we ask nicely of course.”

I smile up at him. “Of course, and give them presents of chocolate. That sounds lovely. Perhaps have the ceremony at dusk, like when we got engaged?”

He places a chaste kiss on my lips. “I like that. But first my dear, I have not been able to ravish you for far too long.” He traces a finger down my stomach, toying with my pants. 

I grunt in frustration at his teasing. It has been far too long since I have been able to show him how much I love him. “Alistair. Pl…,” my breath catches as he frees my hardened cock, brushing his finger along the underside of my cock from balls to head.

“You are so needy.” He laughs as he bends to kiss the tip of me. 

I thread my fingers through his hair and tug gently. Urging him to continue.

He just tsks at me. “Patience. Isn’t that what you are always telling me?”

I frown as he uses my own words against me. “Normally, yes, but you have been gone for so long and I couldn’t exactly welcome you back with Kieran being in the room.” I tug at his hair again.

He gives me a sinister smile and places his mouth on me. “Ahhhhhhh. Yes.” 

He truly has a magical mouth. It doesn’t take him long to get me on the edge. “Love. Stop or I’m going…” I can’t finish my sentence as he swallows around me, then pulls back and off with a wet pop. 

“Mmmmm, cum for me. I want to taste it, Cullen.” He strokes me slowly before moving back down to take all of my cock.

It quickly becomes too much and I fall apart. My body tightening as I release. His little sounds of pleasure as he swallows all my seed, licking me clean as if it were water and he hadn’t drunk in days. 

He flops back up next to me on the bed. My pulse is racing and breathing fast. I slowly come back down from my orgasm to see him grinning like a fool.

“Good?” He asks, feigning innocence.

“Ugh, no need to fish for compliments, you know you are the best. I can never last when you use that wicked mouth of yours.”

He looks at me, and I can see the love in his eyes. 

“Give me a minute and I will return the favor.” I’m still trying to catch my breath.

“Love you don’t…” 

I glare at him. “I want to. But when you swoop in like that…”

“Swooping is bad.” He narrows his eyes at me.

“Ha. Not when you do it like that.” I roll over and open the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Tossing it to him, I move onto my hands and knees. 

He smiles as he shifts behind me on the bed, popping open the bottle, he warms some of the liquid in his hands before he starts to open me up. 

I missed this, him. The way he traces every scar kisses them until I don’t feel the pain anymore. The tenderness he uses to prepare me. The gentle strokes of his fingers on my skin. The way he surrounds my very being. 

“Ready?” He’s kissing my neck as I feel his cock start to rub against me. 

I take a deep breath and nod. Releasing it and relaxing as he enters me. 

He groans as he slides in. Shallow, slow thrusts, moving deeper with each one. 

I feel my own arousal starting to stir again as he moves. 

“Cullen.” He moans as he starts picking up speed.

My own moans start to mix with his. He reaches one hand from my hip to my cock, stroking me in time with his thrusts.

“Al…” Coherent thought leaves me as I am consumed by my lover. He shifts and hits that spot that makes me see stars, leaving me slack-jawed as I orgasm.

His grunting is becoming louder as he ruts against me chasing his release, moving his hand back to my hip, squeezing, holding me in place. 

I need this, need him. He pulls me close and holds me where he wants as he starts to spasm deep inside me. Sweat and cum make our bodies slick. When he finishes he places a kiss on my shoulders and pulls out. He lays down and pulls me to him, kissing me, pouring all his love into it. 

I sigh when we break apart. Exhausted, I fall asleep wrapped up with him, feeling safe and loved. A feeling that I hadn’t had since I was young before I became a Templar. Only Alistair gives me the comfort and strength I need to fight the demons that haunt me.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama Llama time! You can't plan a wedding without it!

Alistair

___________________________________

 

“Hellooooo Josie, Leliana.”  I walk in holding a few brown paper bags, Lyssa following me in.

 

“Alistair.  It’s good to see you again.  Cullen was most…”  Josie pauses, thinking about how to say it politely.   “difficult while you were away.”  

 

Leliana snorts.  “Always the diplomat Josie.”  The dark woman smiles in a way that makes me wonder how she hasn’t taken over the world.

 

“Oh, I’m sure he was more than difficult.  Speaking of the giant pain in the…”  Lyssa is interrupted as the door flies open.

 

Cullen walks in quickly.  “I’m sorry I’m late.”  He kisses me on the cheek in greeting.

 

The girls giggle as they sit.

 

“Anyway, we,”  I gesture between Cullen and myself, “need a favor.  And the three of you are the only ones that can help.”

 

Lyssa arches an eyebrow, while Josie cocks her head to the side.

 

“Oh, now my interest is peaked.”  Leliana looks up from her tablet as she finishes sending off an email.  “What could the stoic Commander of the Inquisition and playful Gray Warden, ero of the fifth blight,  possible need from us, unimportant nobodies?”

 

Cullen sighs.  “She knows.  She’s just baiting us now.”

 

“How could she possibly know?!  Unless she has our house bugged.”  I narrow my eyes at her.

 

“Me?  I would never do that to two of my best friends.”  She waves my look off with a flick of her wrist.  “You two wear your emotions so openly and are easy to read.”

 

“Fine.  We won’t ask for help.  We will just hire someone to…”

 

Leliana slams her hands down on the table and stands quickly.  “You will not deny me this Alistair Rhys Theirin!”  She jabs a finger in my chest from across the table.  

 

Lyssa is laughing openly while Josie is at least trying to hide her laughter. 

 

Cullen looks at me, humor written on his face, “Rhys?”

 

“Can it, Stanton!”  I glare at him.  He raises his hands in surrender.

 

Josie clears her throat.  “What exactly are we not going to deny Leli?”

 

“We would like to ask you three to assist us in planning our wedding.”  Cullen smiles at them.

 

“Eeeeeeee!”  Josie is shaking with excitement.

 

Lyssa leaps up from her chair hugging Leliana as they start jumping around, excited giggles and squeals fill the room.

 

“A few conditions ladies,”  Cullen smirks.  

 

All three turn to him.  “We keep it simple, and small, no more than 50 people”  the three blink at him.  A long silence falls over the room.   

 

Josie is the first to speak. “Cullen, with your family and close co-workers we wouldn’t be able to invite any of Alistair’s companions from the Wardens.  We would not want to disappoint those close to either of you.”

 

He looks horrified at me.  “I’ve changed my mind, let’s elope.”

 

“Hahaha.  Nope.  Too late, you asked them and now we are obligated.”

 

Lyssa pulls me into a hug.  “Yes, you are.  And remember I know where you sleep.”  She pokes me in the ribs.

 

Cullen starts rubbing his temples.  “Fine.  Just keep it to...us!”  He’s frustrated.  “No fancy Orlesian food, no Tevinter decorations, no…”

 

“Antivian wine?”  Josie smirks.

 

“That’s fine.”  I smile.

 

Cullen sighs. “Just remember that this is for Al and me.  Not you, keep it simple, and we get the final say. “

 

“And we already decided where and when we want to get married.”  I throw in before they start getting ideas about that.  “First weekend in Kingsway, on the beach we got engaged on, at dusk.”

 

Three collective sighs are released, then chaos erupted.  “Cassandra will have some ideas, she’s such a romantic.  And Dorian can help with the decorations.  Bull can help with food.  Oh, I bet Varric knows someone that can provide the entertainment.”  The chatter is becoming too much.  

 

Cullen pierces the noise with a sharp whistle.  “Ladies, please come to us when you have some solid thoughts.”

 

“Until then, enjoy your chocolate.”  I place the bags on the table for each one of them and run from the room.  Cullen pulls the door shut behind me.

 

“This is going to be bad isn’t it?”  Cullen walks with me to his office.  

 

“Yup.  We should have thought about this more.”

 

“Ugh.”  Cullen throws himself onto the couch in his office.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Cullen

 

“My dearest Commander, a little bird told me you were needing assistance with wedding planning.”  Dorian struts into my office like it was his.

 

“That nightingale was wrong.”  I don’t even bother looking up.

 

Dorian huffs indignantly.  “I can promise you, I will pick out something more to your,” he frowns “taste.  But I’m sure the tight suit with far too many buttons and restricts your movement, or ability to breathe for that matter will be much more fun to remove on your wedding night.  Considering your new husband will probably be in something very similar.”

 

“Alright, Dorian.”  I set my pen down and give him my full attention.  

 

He claps his hands together.  “Wonderful!  So have you two pick out colors or a theme yet?”

 

I look up at him blinking.  “What?”  

 

He gives a heavy sigh, hanging his head.  “Is your adorable fiance busy today?  I would like some solid answers so I can begin.  You didn’t exactly give me much time.  But do not fret Commander, I can work my magic!”  He wiggles his fingers at me.

 

**Love, are you busy?  Dorian would like to talk to both of us about clothing**

**for the wedding.  He promises we would be able to breathe if he helps,**

**instead of what the girls try to stuff us into.** **1:12pm**

 

 _You forgot._ _1:12pm_

 

 **What did I forget?** **1:13pm**

 

 _Meeting to get kieran enrolled in school!  You are supposed to meet me in 2 min!_ _1:13_

 

 **Be right there.  Sorry.** **1:14pm**

 

“Dorian, I have to meet Al for a meeting.  It will only be about an hour, we can meet you then.”  I’m halfway to the door.

 

“Ugh, I will figure something out.”  He stomps over to my desk, setting up his laptop to start working.

 

“I’m sorry.  Dorian came in and distracted me.”  Al was looking a bit more than pissed, with his arms folded over his chest and foot tapping on the stone floor.

 

“This was your idea.”  He hissed at me. 

 

“I know....”

 

“Just forget it.  Go back to your office and do...whatever it is you do.”  He was clearly angry.

 

“Mr. Theirin?”  A small Elf woman walked out of a door looking at a clipboard in her hand.

 

“Yep, That’s me.”  He moved in front of her.  Stretching his hand out to her.  She looked at his hand and then up to his face, fairly disgusted.

 

She mumbled something about being a shem and started writing on her clipboard.  “Wait, you are not an employee of Inquisition.  Your child can’t be enrolled here.”

 

“Is there a problem?”  I walk over from where Al has left me.

 

“Commander!  Oh, I didn’t see you, my apologies ser.”

 

“Well, I am the one that asked for the meeting to get Kieran enrolled.”

 

“Oh, this way then!”

 

Al glares at me.  Clearly not impressed.  He doesn’t like using his connection to me to get things.  In fact, he detests it.  Hates it when I do it for him.  

  
  


“We look forward to working with Kieran this fall.  Thank you, both for coming in.”  Head Mistress Amell walked us out after our meeting.  

 

“Dorian is currently camped out in my office coming up with ideas.  Did you know we needed colors and a theme?”  I asked.

 

Alistair seemed a little less pissed at me for forgetting about today.  “No, why do we need a theme?  The colors I get, but what do we need a theme for?“

 

I shrug.  “Hopefully Dorian can shed some light on that topic.”  We quickly reach my office.  

 

“Cullen, can I play angry dragons on your phone?”  Kieran is looking bored after that meeting.

 

I hand it to him as we walk in.  “Good, you're back and you brought Alistair.”  Dorian moves his laptop around.  “Alright, theme, what are you thinking?”

 

“Why do we need one?”  Al asks, shrugging.

 

Dorian gasps.  “Because!  Every wedding has a theme.  It’s what we base decorations, invitations, cake, you know what, nevermind.  The beach is your theme.  It’s where you got engaged, it's where you’re tying the knot.  Done!  Next!  Colors, any ideas?”  He glares as we are both quiet.

 

“Vishante Kaffas!  No wonder you asked the girls for help!  And by the way Alistair, I just adore Elyssa, the sass is strong in her.  I may just try to steal her from you.”  He laughed heartily.

 

“Not a chance Vint.  She’s mine.”  Al joked.

 

“This is just not fair!  You get the pretty Commander and the sassy rouge.  I don’t get to have any fun!”  He smiled at his teasing.

 

“Okay, colors.  I assume you have some ideas?”  I ask, tired of this already.

 

After an hour we have settled on titanium gray and rhubarb red.  

 

Al will be in a titanium button-down shirt and I will be in a rhubarb button-down shirt, both of us wearing khaki shorts and flipflops, much to Dorian’s dismay.  

 

“This is the most important day of your life and you want to look like bums!”  He protests.

 

“No, we want to be comfortable.  This is our style, Dorian.  We don’t do high fashion.”  I argue.

 

“Beach bums yes.  Besides, I like my balls not being split in half from pants so tight you can’t move.”  Al laughs at Dorian’s exasperation over his comment.

 

“Hopeless.” Dorian mutters as he packs up to start ‘giving this bland, boring, Ferelden, gathering, some flare, class and turn it into a real party’  as he likes to say. 

_____________________________________________________

 

Alistair

 

“Ali, just stop and look at it.”  I am currently running on the treadmill in the basement.

 

“Busy, love.”  I am soaked in sweat, breathing heavy.  The stress of planning a wedding is wearing on me.

 

I won’t deny that I have been avoiding her, or anyone that wants to discuss wedding plans.  

 

“Ok, stop and spill it Theirin.  Why have you been avoiding dealing with planning?”  She slams the stop button, almost causing me to trip.  

 

I grab a towel to wipe my face and throw it on my shoulder.  Swiping the bottle of water she is holding out to me.

 

“I’m over this shit Lyssa.  If it’s not you, it’s Josie, or Leli, or Dorian wanting me to change this or add that!”  I throw my hands up.

 

“Ali…”

 

“No, Elyssa!  Morrigan is declining, quickly, Kieran is getting ready to start school in two weeks, and my wedding is in three!  The people that are supposed to be helping, are telling me how I am doing everything wrong, what I really want, and how much better it will be if you get to decide!”  I turn away and head upstairs.  Kieran is reading on the couch.

 

“You good kid?”  I ask.

 

“Yup.”  He doesn’t look up.

 

“I’m gonna jump in the shower.  Cullen will be home in a bit.  Pick a movie for tonight and what kind of food you want.”

 

“Okay, dad.”  His nose buried in his book.

 

As I head to my room, Lyssa is following closely.

 

I throw my shirt in the hamper and walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  She is still in the room.  

 

As soon as I close the door to the shower she says, “Ali, I didn’t mean anything.  None of us do.  We are just really excited for you guys and want to make it the best possible day for the people we love.”  She’s speaking softly, letting her feelings bleed into the conversation.

 

“ Not listening!  La la la laaaaaaa!”  I don’t care what she has to say right now.  

 

She doesn’t say anything and I hear the door click shut in the bathroom.  

 

__________________________________________

 

Cullen

 

I am just walking in when Elyssa gives me a sad smile and heads to the door.  “Hey, what’s wrong?”  

 

“Oh, nothing, just tired.”  She keeps her head down as she quickly leaves.  

 

“Kid, what is your pick tonight?”  I ask Kieran as I look for Al.

 

“Dad’s in the shower.  Him and Aunt Lyssa were yelling at each other downstairs earlier.  I want pizza tonight.”  Kieran is busy reading.

 

“Why were they yelling?”  My brow creased in concern.  Those two fight like siblings and are always yelling at each other, but I have never seen Elyssa try to become invisible like that.  She has never shied away from a disagreement with Al.  She has stormed out, still yelling at him, but this was very unlike her.  

 

“Not sure.  She followed dad when he went to take a shower.  It was like five minutes before you came in.”  He finally looks up at me.  “Does this mean she’s not my Aunt anymore?”

 

“She will always be your aunt.  I need to talk to dad, then we can order Ativan.”  I smirk as I walk away.

 

“Pizza!”  He calls after me, returning to his book.

 

“Love?”  I open the door to our room and find Al pulling a shirt over his head.

 

“What?”  He snaps, then sighs.  “Sorry.”

 

“Why was Elyssa trying to sneak out of the house?”  I ask.

 

“Probably because she feels guilty.”  He doesn’t elaborate.

 

“Care to explain?”  I cross my arms, leaning against a wall near him.

 

“I simply pointed out how our helpers have tried to hijack our wedding and make it all about them.”  He sneers as he thinks about it.

 

“Love, how have they tried to do that?  If anything they have been extremely helpful getting this together with little notice.”  I meet his gaze.

 

“Well, they don’t go to you, they know you wouldn’t put up with it!  All I hear is ‘this would look so much better, are you certain you want this, we could really dazzle everyone with this, this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Lord Blah Blah, about this deal.’”  He is shouting at me.  “Our wedding is not a soiree to invite every noble to schmooze and garner favors from, blackmail, or deal in politics!”  

 

The first tear rolls down his cheek and I pull him to me.  “Do you want me to talk to them?”

 

He sighs and leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.  “No.  I’m sure Lyssa,”  he spits her name out with a disgust I didn’t know he was capable of, “will inform her co-conspirators to back the fuck off.”

 

“I have never heard you speak about Elyssa that way.”  I rub his back soothingly.

 

“She can be  a bitch, but I love her and she’s mine.  Doesn’t mean I can’t hate her once in awhile.  This isn’t our first major falling out.  We once didn’t talk for three months.  We always get over it though.”  He shrugs, not seeming worried about their fight, more upset about everyone trying to change wedding plans.

 

“Dad?”  Kieran poles his head in our room.  “Are you okay?”

 

He sniffs, and wipes his face with his hand.  “Yeah.  Did you decide on food?”

 

I chuckle, “He did, pizza.”

 

Al groans and rolls his eyes.  “Again?!”

 

Kieran shrugs and laughs.  “Better than Orlesian!”

 

We both make a disgusted face.  “He’s right about that, Al.”  Alistair has a genuine smile on his face. 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is happening.

Alistair

 

Cullen’s alarm goes off.  Ugh Monday morning.  I am comfortable, my love tucked around me.  He moves to shut it off and start his day.  “Love, you have to get up.”  He whispers in my ear.

 

“Nuh uh.”  I pull the blankets over my head.

 

He laughs and pulls the blankets down.  “Yes.  It’s Kieran’s first day of school.  You told me last night to make sure you get up, so you don’t miss it.”

 

“Ugh.  Fine.”

 

Cullen is sipping his coffee, and on his phone when I enter the kitchen.  Kieran is eating his cereal.  They both look like they are ready to go and have been awake for hours.

 

“How are you two always ready in the morning.”  I scowl at them.  They are dressed in clean clothes, hair neatly done, while I have some serious bed-head and still in my pajama pants.  

 

“Easy, we get up on time to get ready.”  Cullen smirks over his cup.

 

I shoot him a glare.  “Dad, please get ready.  I don’t want to be late my first day, and would hate if we had to leave you here for not being dressed.”

 

I whip my head towards Kieran.  “You wouldn’t dare.”  

 

He shrugs.  “I’m not letting you walk me in to class, if you’re still wearing what you slept in.”

 

Cullen chokes on his sip of coffee.  

 

“Fine!  Do I have time to shower?”  I ask with as much sass as I can muster.  

 

Cullen checks his watch.  “You have twenty minutes until we leave.”

 

“I can do that.  Unlike someone else, I don’t have to spend forty-five minutes with my hair.”  I turn away from them.

 

“Ha!  Seven minutes to spare!”  I walk out dressed in jeans and a blue button down shirt.  My hair neat and no drool stains on my cheek.  

 

“Great!  Let’s go!”  Kieran grabs his bag and runs out the door.  

 

Cullen drives us to the Inquisition’s headquarters.  He parks up front and we all head in to the school section of the modern fortress-like building.  Skyhold has an incredible view of the mountains.  

 

“Hello, I am Ms. Surana.  You must be Kieran.  Head Mistress Amell informed me you would be joining us.  Commander.”  He bows a little towards Cullen.  “Warden.”  And then me.  

 

Kieran hugs me.  “I will be fine dad.  Don’t worry.”

 

Cullen smirks as he gets a hug as well.  “Have fun.”  He says as Kieran heads in with Ms. Surana.

 

We start walking back to Cullen’s office.  We are going over the final arrangements for the wedding, next Saturday.    

 

_____________________________________________

 

Cullen

 

The week has flown by, Kieran is thriving in school, my siblings and family have arrived in town for the wedding and everything is set.

 

Alistair has been spending most of his time with Elyssa and Dorian.  Today was supposed to be my last day, having Thursday and Friday off before the wedding, but Cass and Evelyn decided I was not needed anymore, and dismissed until I returned from my honeymoon.

 

WIth nobody home I decide to get a workout in.  

 

“Babe!  You down here?”  Alistiar calls down the stairs.

 

“Yeah.”  I stop running and walk over to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the love of my life in the doorframe.  “Did you need something.”

 

He smirks and looks me up and down from where he is.  He peeks over his shoulder for a moment then “Kieran, I will be downstairs with Cullen for a bit.”

 

“Okay, dad.”  Is the response I hear before Al shuts the door and decends the stairs.

 

Alistair smirks as he reaches the last stair.  Stepping down he wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me close.  “Did you get sent home from work?”  

 

Sighing, “Yes!  This is ridiculous!  I am perfect…”  I am silenced when Al starts to palm the front of my workout shorts.

 

“You are perfect.  I agree.”  He chuckles as I rest my head against his neck.  “We have been so busy that I have been neglecting your...needs.”

 

“Alistair.”  He slips his hand down the front of my shorts.  A featherlight touch to tease.  “Kieran is…”

 

“He is busy reading.  He won’t need us for a few hours until dinner.  Even then,”  his touch is maddening, I thrust up into his palm, begging for more, “he can probably feed himself.”

 

A groan escapes me, and I start kissing his neck, making sure to pay special attention to his ears.  “Cheater!  Leave my ears alone.”

 

“But they are so wonderful, you make the most amazing noises when I do this.”  I nibble at his lobe and he practically purrs as he shivers.

 

“Stop teasing and fuck me.”  He turns and presses his ass tight up against my hips.  

 

“Not so fun when you are the one being teased huh?”  I whispered.

 

“I swear to the Maker, if you don’t bend me over…”  

 

“You’ll what?”  I ask rocking my hips against him.

 

“I...I will…”

 

“What, Alistair?  What will you do?”  That broke him.  He flipped me over his shoulder and I landed flat on my back.  Before I could move he and moved me onto my stomach and pulled my shorts down.  

 

I could feel him, pressing against me and then stars.  He entered me quickly but taking care to not hurt me.

 

“Don’t you ever,” he slapped one of my ass cheeks as he pulled back, “doubt that I,” he pushed in again, and I moaned at him stretching me, “will not get what I want.”  His pace had started to pick up.  I ground my hips into the mat, trying to get some friction to ease my erection.

 

“Al!  Please, love.”  I am begging.  I cant get what I need from the mat, and he has both of my hands stretched in front of me, pinned to the floor with his.  

 

“You can wait your turn.  I like having you like this, while I fuck you.”  His chest is pressed to my back as his hips chase his own pleasure.

 

His movements start to falter and he’s grunting.  He’s so close.  I lift my hips up a bit and he bites down on my shoulder as he starts to throb.  His hips slam into me one last time as he holds me in place and finds his release.  

 

He hasn’t moved and is breathing hard.  “Love, you okay?”  I ask.

 

I feel him nod against my back. “Ye...yeah.  Are you?  Sorry...I got…”

 

“Don’t apologize.  It was amazing.”  He still has my hands in his and he squeezes one gently.  

 

I want to take my time with him, but after what he just did to me, I won’t last long.  My erection has become painful and angry, demanding release be found soon.  Al gives fantastic head, and he savors every drop.  

 

“I want your mouth love.”  I move to my back and Alistair smiles.

 

“Oh, lamppost licking, you know how much I enjoy that.  And I won’t even tease.”  He place a chaste kiss to my head before taking me in his mouth.  

 

“Fuck!”  I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull just a bit when he tries to slow down.  “Faster, I need to finish. “  

 

Al hums just as he swallows me whole knowing that will cause my end.  I can’t even think, or speak.  I am overwhelmed with feeling him swallowing around me.  Grunts are the most I can manage as he pulls me from him and begins to lick me clean.       

 

“Well, that was fun.  Not what I was originally looking for you for, but I won’t complain.”  He cuddles against me.

 

“What did you originally need?”  I’m still trying to catch my breath.

 

“Mia text me.  She wants to do dinner, she said she’s cooking but since she’s staying at the hotel she is borrowing our kitchen.”  He checks his watch, “they will be here in ten minutes.  So get your ass in the shower.”  He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before standing.  

 

__________________________________

 

Alistair

 

“Kid, Aunt Mia is cooking tonight.  Hope you are hungry.”

 

“Dad can the boys stay over tonight?  We can hang out and watch movies, and play board games, and video games!  Please dad!  Can they?”

 

Cullen comes upstairs laughing, “We have to ask Aunt Mia but I don’t mind if the boys are here.  Gives me something to do.”  

 

“Ha, your sister is going to be hounding you for every detail about Saturday.  You will be plenty busy.  Now get in the shower.  You know she’s always early.”  I swat his bottom.

 

He heads towards our room but turns and smiles at me before disappearing,”oh, I already have plans for her.  Dorian is going to steal her away and make sure she and Rosalie have everything they could possibly need for their dresses, and double check all the details.”

 

I laugh.  “You are brilliant!”

 

He winks as he moves to get cleaned up.

 

“Hello?”  Speak of the demon. 

 

“Aunt Mia!”  Kieran bolts from the couch.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.  How are you?  How is school?  Are the kids being nice to you?  Are your teachers being fair to you?”  Kieran nods at every question.  “Okay, if anyone gives you a hard time, you just let Auntie Mia know, I will take care of it.”  She smiles at him.

 

Kieran laughs.  “Okay, but pretty sure nobody is going to mess with me, Dad and Cullen took me to school on the first day and Ms. Surana addressed them as Commander and Warden in front of some of the students.  Now everyone wants to talk about griffins and asks if my dad has one in our backyard.”  He rolls his eyes.  “As if my dad would let a griffin live outside!  It would have it’s own room in the house!” 

 

“True.”  I nod.  “Though Cullen would fight me on that.”  We all laugh.

 

“ What would I fight you on?”  He emerges from the hall freshly showered, hair still damp.

 

“Dad would let a griffin live in the house.”  Kieran informs him.

 

Cullen scowls.  “Thank the maker that I don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“Oh hush.  You would let Alistair keep it in the house, he would just have to give you those sad puppy eyes of his and you bend to his will.”  Rosalie pipes up.

 

I swat at her.  “Shhhssshhh, woman! Don’t tell him my secrets!”

 

“Aunt Mia can the boys stay here tonight with me?”  Kieran asks.

 

“Oh, love there is so much going on and I don’t want…”

 

“Dad and Cullen don’t mind!  And it would keep me busy, prevent me from becoming bored, and stressing them out.”  He smiles at her hopefully.

 

She laughs.  “Well how could I possibly say no to that?”

 

“You can’t.”  He shrugs.  

 

“If there was ever any doubt he is  _ your _ son,” she points at me, “there is the proof.”

 

I smile at her.  “As if that was ever a question.”

 

________________________________________

 

Cullen

 

“Boys, it is twelve thirty in the morning, you need to go to bed.”  I have come into Kieran’s room for the third time to tell them to sleep. 

 

Sorrys from three very not tired little boys follow me as I close the door.

 

“Let them enjoy this.  It’s been weeks since they got to spend time together.  They are having this thing called fun.  Do you remember what that is?  Children love to have it.”  Al is laying on his side as I lay back down.

 

“Are you implying  I don’t like fun?”  I ask

 

“Not at all.  That you just never have any.”  He smiles.

 

“I had fun this afternoon in the basement.”  I wink at him.

 

His ears turn a little red.  I love when I can get a reaction like that out of him.  Only a few more days and I will be married to the person that has completed my life and made me whole again.  How I was lucky enough to find and keep him, I will never know, but I thank the Maker for him every day.

 

“I love you.”  I whisper.  His eyes are closed and his breathing has slowed.

 

“Mmmm, love ‘you too.”  He mumbles groggily.  “Now, sleep.”

 

I can’t stop smiling as I start to drift off, thinking about our future and what is instore for us.  Soon, we will really be a family and I am counting down the hours.

 

As soon as Mia arrived Thursday morning she started with the questions just as predicted.  And right on time, Dorian makes his entrance.

 

“Hello ladies.”  Dorian takes the hand of each of my sisters and places a kiss the top.  I am Dorian.  It’s a pleasure to meet you both” 

 

Rosalie giggles.  

 

Al heads this one off before she can start.  “Sorry Rosy, he’s already taken.”

 

My youngest sister pouts at that.  

 

Dorian sighs, “Alistair!  I may be taken, however I am still allowed to flirt!  And this beautiful woman deserves my attention.  Besides, it’s not like Bull doesn’t flirt with others.”  Dorian glares at Al.  “My Amatus has a thing for redheads.”  He returns his attention to Rosy.  “He” pointing at Al, “may have been on the receiving end of Bull’s flirtations on more than a handful of occasions.”

 

“It’s not my fault I have redish hair, or that your boyfriend has an obsession over gingers.”

 

Mia and I laugh throughout the banter in the room.  

 

“Anyway!  Aren’t you supposed to be taking my amazing soon-to be,  sister-in-laws out for the day?”  Al quips, a smirk on his lips.

 

Mia smacks me.  “Ow.”  I rub my arm.

 

“You are getting rid of us!”  She hits me again.  

 

“Never!”  Al, interupts her assault.  “We just figured you and Rosy would enjoy some time doing wedding planning things and making sure everything was right with your outfits.”

 

Rosalie shugs.  “I’m game.  I bet Dorian knows all the best places to shop.  I mean look at those amazing shoes.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, you flatter me.  And yes, I do know the best places to shop.   How do you think those two have anything nice that matches.”  He waves a hand to Al and myself.

 

“I am not surprised.  You dressed them for my daughter's blessing, didn’t you?”  Mia is gathering her phone and purse while talking to Dorian.

 

“Ah, yes,” Dorian opens the door for them to leave, “I take it they looked good?” 

 

“Pfft.  I heard one woman telling another that if she could get Ali alone she would do very inappropriate things, that I can’t repeat, to him!.”  Rosy was laughing, much to Al’s embarrassment.  And my amusement.

 

“Hush Cullen, Greg’s cousin asked me if you were single and if I could give her your number.  She also asked if you were really gay when I told her you were engaged to Alistair.”  

 

“Ha!”  Al snorted.  

 

The chattering continued as they left the house and I shut the door behind them.  

 

“Well, now that we don’t have to deal with my sisters, shall we take the boys to the waterpark?”

 

“Yup, already packed the car.  Boys!  They’re gone!  Let’s go!”  He yelled down the hall.

 

Three sets of feet started running towards us.  

 

________________________________________

 

Alistair

 

The waterpark had been a great idea.  Spending time with Cameron, Quinn, Mason, Catlin and Kieran was just what we needed to relax.  Having Branson and Greg meet us was the cheese on the nachos.

 

The day had been filled with laughter and excited children.  

 

“I would call that a good day.”  I move to my side facing Cullen.  

 

“Indeed.  It was nice being able to just spend time with my family.”

 

“Agree.  And we didn’t have to talk about wedding stuff.”  I yawn.  “What time are we leaving?”

 

“We have to meet my siblings at the hotel by ten.  From there we will hear to the resort.  Mia said something about Kieran riding with them.”  His eyes are closed.  “Rosy and Bran rode together and will follow in another car.:

 

It’s quiet for awhile.  One more day to get through and then I will be married.  How do people wait?  

 

Cullen turns and wraps an arm around me.  “Sleep.  It’s going to be a long few days.”

 

I sigh.  

 

Cullen lets out a snore.

 

I wake up to the smell of coffee and eggs.  Cullen is setting a tray on the bed,  “Morning.”  he whispers.

 

“Breakfast?  In bed?”  I ask.

 

He nods.

 

“You never let me eat in bed.  You complain about the crumbs in the sheets.”  I mock scowl at him.

 

He taps me on the nose with a finger.  “I will allow it this time.”  

 

“You are changing the sheets when I get in the shower, so when we get home they are clean, aren’t you?”  I look up at him.

 

He blushes a bit then nods.  “Yeah, “

 

I shrug.  “Whatever, as long as I can eat in bed!”

 

He laughs.  “I do love your enthusiasm.  Now, eat, we have to leave in an hour.”

 

“Kieran, let’s move it.”  Cullen is standing at the door with his aviator sunglasses on, wearing a red t-shirt and light blue jeans.

 

“Keep your pants on old man.”  He smiles at Cullen.  “I had to pee.”’

 

“Did you pee?”  He looks at me.

 

“Uh, yes.”  I answer.

 

“We aren’t stopping once we leave the hotel.”  He gives me a stern look.

 

“I’ll go quick before we leave.”  I walk quickly.  He sighs.

  
  


_________________________________

Cullen

 

After switching kids around Cat and Mason were with Bran and Rosy, while Mia and Greg had the three older boys.  I can only imagine the chaos that is happening now.

 

The drive is uneventful and we arrive on time.  Mia making sure all three cars had plenty of snacks and drinks before departing.

 

Elyssa, Josie, Dorian and Leliana are all outfront waiting for us.  

 

After quick introductions Al and I are whisked off to look over everything before everyone meets up for dinner.  

 

“Wow.”  I am stunned when we are brought to the reception area.  There is a large tent set up with a dance floor, bar and chairs.  Fairy lights hang in rows the entire length of the tents from floor to ceiling.  Accents of red and gray.  

 

“The roses won’t be delivered until tomorrow, because they will be fresh, but every vase will be full.”  Josie points out all the vases currently empty.”

 

“The cake,” Al perks up a bit, opening his mouth to speak but never getting to voice his question, “yes, Ali, cheesecake.  Raspberry, strawberry, turtle, chocolate swirl, blueberry it’s all cheesecake.”  Elyssa rolls her eyes.  “Will be placed along this wall.”

 

Leliana takes us over the main wall, clearly set up as the head table.  “You two will be sitting here with your wedding party.  As it is your wedding, you will have to be the main focus for the evening.”  She grins.  Every chair in the tent is facing that table.

 

I reach for Al’s hand.  He squeezes mine gently.

 

“And of course the dj will be set up over there.”  Dorian points across the space.  

 

“Thank you.”  My voice cracks a bit with emotion.  “All of you.  We never could have done this.”

 

Al nods in agreement, as he takes in all the details of the decorations.

 

“Well, that’s all we have for you in here.  You have the rehearsal tonight at seven, then dinner in the resort after with everyone.”  Josie looks at her tablet to double check her list of items.  “Tomorrow the ceremony starts at six-thirty, dinner at seven.”

 

“What about where the ceremony will be?”  Al asks.

 

“Well, due to it being in the evening, we won’t set it up until tomorrow.  We just don’t want anything to happen overnight.”  Leliana explains.

 

“That makes sense.”  I nod.

 

“Then, if there is nothing else.  You are free for the rest of the afternoon until rehearsals.”  Jossie dismisses us.

 

We head up to our room.  Kieran had stayed with Mia while we looked over everything.

 

“After seeing everything, I am really happy we didn’t elope.”  Al laughs.

 

“I guess.”  I tease.  “Are you ready?”  I ask, stepping close to him.

 

He smiles.  “Very.”  

 

_______________________________________

 

Alistair

 

Kieran, Lyssa and Leliana are making up my part of the wedding party.  Mia, Bran and Rosy for Cullen.

 

Last night went off without any problems and now I am being fussed over by Lyss and Leli while Kieran plays on my phone.  The girls are in gray dresses with red accents.  Leli has a princess cut asymmetrical dress that is floor length, The over the shoulder part being red.  Lyssa’s empire cut dress is knee length and strapless.  She has a red ribbon tied just under her bust.  Both women look wonderful. 

 

“Are you ready Alibear?”  Lyssa smoothes a finger across her cheek, brushing away some makeup.

 

“Yeah.  It’s finally happening.”  I am still not sure this is real.  “Ouch!  Leli!”

 

“Oh, it was just a pinch to remind you that you aren’t dreaming.”  She giggles.

 

“Dad.  Aunt Mia just text.  Said it’s time to get married.”  The girls squeal with excitement.

 

We make our way to the spot I am marrying the most wonderful man I have ever met.

 

Leli and Rosy meet at the beginning of the aisle, linking arms and giggling as they walk together, separating at the end and taking their place on opposite sides.  Lyssa and Bran go next and are arm in arm smiling the whole way.  Mia and Kieran hold hands and walk down same as the ones before them.  

 

A throat clears and I look up to see Cullen.  I can’t breathe, he looks stunning.  He reaches his hand out to me and I take it.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Cullen

 

Rosy comes in wearing a mid thigh maroon halter strap dress, with splashes of gray along the skirt and gray ballet flats. 

 

Mia has a off the shoulder floor length sheath style in a softer red.

 

“You both look wonderful.”  I can’t help but smile at my sisters.

 

“See we didn’t need Dorian after all.”  Rosy sticks her tounge out at me.

 

“What about me?”  Bran walks in.  “Don’t I look pretty?”

 

Rosy scoffs.  “Typical Branson!  Always trying to steal Cullen’s attention!”  

 

Mia and I laugh as the two bicker.

 

Mia comes over to me, “You alright?”  

 

“I will be better once this is over.”  I force a smile for her..

 

“Cull, enjoy today.  You and Alistair deserve to have a nice day and be happy for the rest of your lives.”  She pats my check.  “Now, it’s time to get you married!” 

 

The last thing I remember was reaching for Al’s hand.  I don’t know how we got here, standing in front of the Chantry Mother saying our vows and promising our lives to each other.  But we are and now I get to kiss my husband for the first time.

 

As our lips touch, our friends and family start to yell and whistle.  Cheers and laughter fill my ears.  When I open my eyes, I am staring at my husband.  I cant imagine my life without him and now, I won’t have to.  


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran will never forget his first Satinalia with his dad and Cullen.

Cullen  
Three months since the wedding and we are about two weeks out from Satinalia. Morrigan is expected to pass any day now. Kieran and Al have been spending everyday with her. It’s hard to work knowing they are both so emotionally drained.  
Morrigan has planned for everything, taking much of the stress off Al and myself. She has set up her service and paid for everything. She has said that she just really wants Al to be able to focus on Kieran when she goes.  
The meeting I am in, needs my attention but I find that I just really don’t care right now. My phone vibrates on the table from a text. While my fellow advisors understand why I check it, our visiting Comte Whoever, looks rather annoyed.  
Al: She’s gone. 1:28 p.m.  
Do you want me to pick you up? 1:28 p.m.  
Al: Please 1:30 p.m.  
“Commander, is everything alright?” Evelyn asks?  
I shake my head still looking at my phone. “I’m sorry. I need to go.” I get up and lock eyes with Leliana. “She’s gone.” I whisper. She nods in understanding.  
I head back to my office and find my second in command. “Rylen. I need you to come with me to the hospital. Kieran’s mom just passed and…” I shut my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. “Sorry. Could you drive Al’s truck back here? Just park it in my spot, I am going to be out for awhile.”  
“Of course ser. Is there anything else I can do for you or Alistair or Kieran?” He asks.  
I smile wearily at him. “Not right now. I think we are just going to need some time.”  
_________________________________________  
Alistair  
Kieran is quiet. He’s not crying, not angry, just quiet. Cullen is on his way and I can’t wait to be out of here. Seeing my son sit on the uncomfortable chair, holding his mother’s lifeless hand, breaks my heart.  
We sit in silence, even once we are in the car with Cullen, nobody speaks. Kieran just mumbles about being tired and heads to his room.  
Cullen pulls me to him. “Are you okay?”  
I shrug. “I didn’t just lose my mom. I never had one, so I really don’t know how to relate to him on this. Could you talk to him? You and your mom were close.” I can’t meet his eye, I feel like a failure as a father. I don’t know how to comfort my son during his time of loss.  
“I can talk to him if you want me to.” Cullen whispers.  
I nod against his shoulder. Then turn and head to our room, hoping he won’t follow me. He doesn’t, instead he knocks on Kieran’s door.  
_____________________________________  
Cullen  
“Hey bud, can I come in?” I ask quietly. I get some sort of incoherent response, so I turn the handle slowly.  
Kieran is laying on his bed, face buried in pillows. He doesn’t tell me to leave, so I sit on the bed.  
“When I lost my mom, I thought I nothing would make me feel better.” He turns his face towards me but stays silent. “It still hurts, I know she would love to have met your dad and you. But it hurts less with each new memory I make or laugh or smile I share. Your dad and you help keep alot of my pain away. I’m no bloody good at this kid. Just…” I sigh, “I am here for you, your dad is here for you, if you just want someone to listen to you, or whatever. Just tell us, we aren’t mind readers. But if we know you need something, we can help.”  
He doesn’t say anything so I get up, walking to the door. “I love you. Your dad loves you.” I look back at him before gently closing it and heading to check on Al.  
Al is tucked under the covers in bed. He is turned away from me when I open the door. “I talked to him. Well, he listened. Told him I lost my mom too, and both of us would be there for him.”  
“That’s it? Al asks.  
“There’s not much point in saying more right now. He isn’t going to hear the rest. He’s a smart kid. Way smarter than I was when I lost my parents. And I was older than him. Everyone processes this differently, he will have to let us know when he is ready, and how he wants to deal with the things he’s feeling is up to him. I was so angry when I lost my parents. All I did was work out in my spare time. Kieran may retreat into books, or branch out into something new. Mia started baking when our parents passed. Bran acted as though nothing happened, for almost two months before he broke down. Rosy took it the hardest. All she did was cry. So I can’t tell you what he’s going to do or when he’s going to do it.  
__________________________________________  
Alistair  
After Morrigan’s service life began to slowly return to normal. The holidays keeping everyone busy. Cullen hasn’t gone back to work full time, and I am grateful. He and Kieran have been having some heart to hearts about losing a parent. It has brought them even closer together.  
It’s the day before Satinalia and Kieran has been in a rather good mood. “Dad! Cullen! When do we get to open presents?”  
Cullen laughs. “Tomorrow, when it’s Satinalia.”  
“I think he should be able to open one.” l grin.  
“Why?” Cullen asks.  
“Because it’s hard to sit here, surrounded by all these presents and be almost ten years old and not allowed to open any!” l whine.  
“You just want to open one too. It’s hard to be thirty-one and be surrounded by presents and not open them.” Cullen snorts at my lack of patience.  
I cross my arms over my chest. “Fine, be a Grinch.”  
Kieran starts laughing.  
“Oh, I will show the two of you a Grinch.” Cullen gets up and heads to the garage.  
“Where are you going?” I ask, watching him cross the room.  
He ignores me. Oh, really. We are going to be having a talk later. This pisses me off so I get up and follow him.  
There is a small utility room in the garage that we use to store weapons and things we wouldn’t want anyone to get into. He is in there, the door open a bit.  
A rustling noise gets my attention. “Cullen, what are you doing?”  
He reappears with a large box that is, shaking? “Go inside. Since the two of you can’t possibly wait, I may as well let you have this one now. But it's a family gift. And also everyone’s responsibility.” He explains to Kieran as he sets it down in the living room. The box is moving now. “Someone open it.” He urges us.  
Kieran pulls the top off and starts yelling. “No way!”  
I peer into the box. No way. I look at Cullen. Then back at the box. Then back at my husband, who is clearly amused.  
He lifts the little gray thing up from the box, setting it on the floor. “She needs a name.”  
“Rorri.” I blurt out. Kieran smiles.  
“Any objections?” Cullen asks.  
Kieran shakes his head. “I like it. Hi Rorri.” He moves down to the floor so he is eye level with the Mabari pup.  
“I have the rest of her stuff in the garage, if you would help me love.” Cullen gets back up.  
I follow him out. “I can’t believe you got us a dog.”  
“Well, she was the runt of a littler at work. Nobody wanted her, the kennel master said she would be a waste of his time, so they were going to put her down. She was just small, but still a perfectly good animal.” He piles my arms full of the toys he got her to keep her busy while in the room.  
He picks up her food and water dish and walks back inside.  
Kieran is laying on his back, laughing with Rorri on his chest, licking his face.  
“Every Ferelden home needs a good Mabari.” Cullen laughs. “Besides, we don’t want people to think we are Orleasian.”  
“Good point!” I laugh with him.  
________________________________________  
Cullen  
Satinalia is probably the only day that you will get Al out of bed before eight willingly.  
I start making breakfast as he comes in from outside with Rorri on her leash. The both of them shaking of the large flakes of snow.  
“She listens so well.” Al unhooks her leash and hangs it by the door. “We should see if Garrett will let us fence in the yard for her. Oh, did you even ask if we could have a dog?”  
“Yes, he is fine with us getting her. And I was actually thinking that maybe we could start looking for a place of our own to buy. Or build, if you want.” I look at him. With Kieran and a dog this place doesn’t have the extra room for my family to stay when they visit. “Garrett actually mentioned wanting to sell this place and asked if we would want it.”  
Al looks around lovingly. “I love this house, I do, but it’s starting to feel small. We don’t have enough room for your family now. Maybe we should.”  
“We can start looking after breakfast.” I smile.  
“Uh, no. Presents after breakfast, babe.” He kisses me before grabbing plates from the cupboard for the eggs.  
“Kieran! Breakfast!” Al calls down the hall.  
Kieran runs in, Rorri right on his heels. “When’s Aunt Mia visiting?”  
“We are going there next weekend.” Alistair placed his plate in front of him and a glass of chocolate milk.  
“Rorri, no. You don’t get to sit in Kierans lap while we eat. Go lay down.” I admonish the pup. Suddenly three sets of puppy eyes locked on me. “You can’t be serious? She can’t sit at the table when we eat.”  
“She’s just a baby Cullen. I didn’t know you were so heartless.” Al pouts  
“She’s not staying at the table.” I am not going to lose this one. I lost her sleeping in the bed with us last night but this one, i will hold firm on.  
“Go lay down Rorri.” Kieran puts her on the floor and she runs off to her pillow.  
__________________________  
Alistair  
“Okay, now that the dishes are done, can we pleeeeeease open the presents?” I am pulling on Cullen’s arm.  
He quirks a brow at me. “I never got Satinalia presents in the orphanage, this is so exciting! Plus it’s our first holiday being married and we have a kid.” I pout. My pathetic excuse for a childhood always gets him.  
He sighs.  
“Kieran! Present time!” They both scramble to get comfy around the tree.  
I grab a box and hand it to Kieran. “Not that I can compete with a puppy, that was kept secret,” I glare at Cullen as Rorri plops into my lap, ”but here’s your first one.”  
Cullen settles on the couch with a mug of coffee smirking at me. “You never would have been able to keep her a secret.”  
“True, but not the point.” Cullen laughs and sets his cup on the end table.  
“Open it, Kieran. You don’t have to wait.” Cullen smiles at him.  
The room is filled with brightly colored paper and boxes.  
Kieran opens his last present. “Really dad!”  
We both start laughing. “It’s a tradition. My mom used to always get us socks and underwear. It’s a Rutherford thing.”  
“But I’m not a Rutherford.” Kieran’s face falls.  
Cullen grabs a large envelope and hands it to him. “Do you want to be?”  
Kieran opens the envelope, he pulls out a packet of papers and starts reading. “Adoption papers?” He looks at Cullen, tears filling his eyes.  
“Only if you want. You are already my son , and I will always love you no matter what. Oooff.” Kieran leaps into Cullen’s lap and hugs him tight.  
I smile as Cullen wraps his arms around him. “Is that a yes? If it isn’t, I promise my feelings won’t be hurt.”  
Kieran nods as he buries his face in Cullen’s neck, Rorri starts to jump around at the excitement, little squeaks escaping her.  
We spend the rest of the day watching movies and facetiming the rest of the Rutherford’s. Kieran can’t help but declare himself official to everyone.  
“This is the best Satinalia ever.” Kieran is half asleep snuggled in between us, with Rorri snoring loudly in his lap.  
“Indeed.” Cullen murmurs.  
“Agreed.” I whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rutherford Satinalia in South Reach

Alistair

We left early this morning for Mia’s, Cullen’s SUV packed full of luggage and presents. Rorri and Kieran are becoming antsy the closer we get. Rorri has her front paws on the door watching out the window with Kieran. 

“We are so close Rorri, it’s the red house, right there. See it?” He whispers to the dog. Cullen and I smile at each other. Boy, and dog have become near inseparable. “You are gonna love being at Aunt Mia’s. She makes the best food and there’s always someone to play with.”

Cullen pulls up the driveway, Mia already standing on the porch waiting for us. “Took you long enough, thought you said you were leaving early.” She teases Cullen.

“And this is why I moved eight hours away.” He teases back but hugs her when she gets close. 

“Oh, isn’t she a beauty. Hi Kieran, boys are inside waiting for you and the puppy. They spent the whole day setting up an area for her and puppy-proofing it.” Mia hugs Kieran.

“Well, our Commander,” I move my head towards Cullen, “already has her house trained.”

Cullen pulls a suitcase out of the back. “Mabari are very intelligent and thrive when challenged and trained. If not they will walk right over you. It’s why the Inquisition uses them, most civilians don’t have the knowledge or time to put into their training.” I roll my eyes at Mia, while she tries to stifle her laughter. “Plus, good dogs need manners, we aren’t Tevene,” he smirks.

“Everyone inside! Let's go, a little girl is missing her two favorite uncles.” Mia herds everyone towards the house. 

“Out of my way! I need snuggles from my princess!” I run towards the door.

“Don't worry, I got the bags!” Cullen yells at me.

“Great! That's why I love you.” I call back to him as I duck inside. Everyone calm down, Uncle Al is here, there's enough of me for everyone! However, you must wait until I have had my fill of princess cuddles!” I hang up my coat and kick off my shoes. 

“Greg, I need the baby.” I stretch my arms out towards the tiniest Rutherford. 

Squeals of joy erupt. “I can't tell if that was Cat or Alistair,” Bran calls from the living room.

“Both of us!” I yell back. “Princess, you really need to stop growing.” She just grins back at me. “I have presents for Satinalia and your first birthday.” 

“Kieran, watch Rorri close, I don’t want her peeing in the house.” Cullen sets down the suitcases. “Hi, sweet girl.” Cat giggles at him. “I can’t believe she’s going to be one tomorrow.”

“Tell me about it.” Greg walks past us carrying the boxes of presents from the car.

“Oh, look it’s my favorite brother in law!” Rosalie hugs me.

“What about me?” Cullen asks.

“What about you?” She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Aunt Rosy, look at Rorri! Kieran is so lucky to have a Mabari.” Cameron tells her.

“Oh, she is pretty.” Rosy crouches down to pet the overexcited pup. “Where’s mine Cull?” 

“You don’t have time for a dog Rosy.” He tells her.

“And you do, Mr. Workaholic?” She sasses back.

“I do,” I tell her. I haven’t gone back to work since Morrigan passed, so I spend all day with her.” I wink at her.

“Alright, lunch is ready. Then Satinalia presents.” Mia calls everyone into the kitchen.

“YAY!” The kids run off to grab their food. I may have also yelled with excitement.

______________________________

Cullen

All the gifts have been opened, paper cleaned up and kids busy with new toys. “Well, we have one more gift for everyone,” I say as all eyes turn to me.

Alistair stands and pulls an 8x10 picture frame from a bag. He turns it around and Mia gasps.

“That’s a sonogram!” She yells.

“Yup.” Al laughs.

“We are having a baby!” I smile.

“Well, two actually. This is bean A” Al points to one small blob, “and bean B.” he points to the other.

The room erupts with screams and joy. 

Mia pulls the picture out of Al’s hands. “I didn’t know you guys were planning a baby! Why did nobody tell me?!”

“Surprise!!” I laugh at her. 

“Details. One of you gives me details.” She practically screams at us.

“We had just started to look into getting a surrogate. Well, the timing was perfect and we found one that was ready and had already selected an egg donor. The process usually takes awhile. And it doesn’t always work on the first try.”

“They are fraternal twins, and technically half-siblings. They are from the same egg donor, but genetically one is Cullen’s and one is mine.” Alistair hugs Mia as he tells her.

“How do you know?” Bran asks. 

“We only had two eggs fertilized to start. One from each of us figured see if one would take. Well, we got two.” Al has been dying not telling anyone. “I seriously thought I was going to explode not being able to tell anyone!”

“How far along are they?” Rosy asks.

“Six weeks.” I smile at her.

“And we bought a house! A bigger house so everyone can stay when they visit.” Al smiles. “Maker knows we are gonna need help with twins, and a puppy.” 

“We didn’t know when we got the dog. The surrogate just told us two days ago.” Rosy hugs me tight.

______________________________

Five Years Later

Alistair

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” Small hands and feet are kicking and pulling at the covers.

“Daddy is not here,” I mumble pulling the blankets over my head.

“Papa! Make daddy wake up!” Sophia whines at Cullen. 

“You are definitely your dad’s daughter.” His voice still thick with sleep.

“Except the whole awake before the sun rises thing, she gets that from you.” I throw the covers off my head. Big green eyes stare me down. Her red hair a mess from sleep. “Please tell me you left your brother sleeping?”

Cullen snorts. “You know wherever Spoh goes, Oli goes. Speaking of.” A head of blonde curls appears at the end of the bed, climbing his way up. The spitting image of Cullen aside from his green eyes.

“Why are we waking up my little cheese doodle?” I yawn.

“I want to see the sun wake up.” She shrugs like this should be no big deal.

Oli yawns as he settles down next to me. “No. Sleep, Sophia Rose.”

Cullen laughs. 

“You can’t tell me what to do Oliver Duncan!” She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Alright, stop fighting and get back to bed. It’s not even five, and we all know how grumpy daddy gets when he doesn’t get to sleep.” Cullen scoops both of them up off the bed, carrying them to their room. 

___________________________

Cullen

“Morning pop.” Kieran comes down the stairs ready for school.

I nod at him while I take a sip of my coffee. Soph had decided she wasn’t going back to sleep for another two hours, the time that I am usually getting up. Coffee was going to be my friend today. 

Alistair is following the twins down the stairs. “Oliver, don’t push your sister.”

“But daddy, she’s being slow.” Oliver nudges her again.

“I will punch you!” She glares at her twin. “Papa taught me how to punch boys.” She looks at me, asking permission with her eyes.

“Don’t punch your brother, love.” I take another sip of coffee.

“Fertilize two eggs, chances of both planting are very unlikely the doctors said.” Al is grumbling to himself.

“You love every minute, wouldn’t know what to do without them.” I kiss him.

He sighs. “They are monsters, but they are our monsters, and I am rather fond of them.” 

“Rawr!” Sophia growls at us. 

We burst out laughing.

This is the life I live and I am so thankful the Maker put me on this path. I have so much more than I ever thought I could. Happier than I ever thought I deserved. That one bad day set my life on course for a lifetime of happiness. I am reminded every day how much I am loved and wanted.

“Papa! Oli’s touching me! Make him stop!”

“She started it! Sophia looked at me funny! Daddy! Tell her to stop.”

“Should have stopped with me, the perfect child.” Kieran laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am out of things to write about with these two, at least for now. Thanks for the kudos, and comments! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Aurlana. Not only did she help me refine this little story, she inspired me to  
> write it. If you haven’t already checked out Cocktails & Cheese, do it. You will not be  
> disappointed.


End file.
